Need
by shadowfire
Summary: AU:A need is something one needs in order to survive. Love is a need. Some are blessed to have it and others can only wish it was theirs. The darkness will always have their lights but Mai will never have any of it.


**Need…**

Yami smiled into his aibou, claiming Yugi's mouth with his own in a forceful kiss. Yugi was in shock that this was happening! He was so confused, was this what he wanted? His mind was consumed by Yami's warm lips against his cold. Yami's warmth seemed to seep from him into Yugi's frozen heart, Everyone thought he was so happy but he was alone… His friends were great but…they didn't feel the void. He was too short, too fat for the girls who went for the popular, tall, rich guys who spent their lives in the gym, being jackass to all who were thought to be below them. It was only because of Yami that he wasn't a complete nerd. Yami had a habit of beating up all that screwed with his aibou. Yugi smiled at that thought and shifted his weight so he was sitting on Yami's lap and kissed him back the only way he knew how…brushing his lips against him. To Yami, it felt like someone had took a feather and was running the bristle against his lips. He growled, just like Yugi to tease him like this.

Most people didn't know it but he was one for subtle advances. Just the slightest touch from his aibou made his head spin. Only Yugi could do that to him. He was very good at hiding his emotions from everyone but it could never do it around his light, his soul sharer. 

Yami relaxed the pressure and trailed wet kisses around his collarbone, clutching his koi around the waist, leaning over his shoulder. Yugi leaned back into Yami's muscular chest and sighed contently, feeling warm and safe. He wasn't really ready to get hot and heavy with Yami. There were things he needed to work out. Yami finished and stared into Yugi's grape colored eyes, feeling his pants tighten ever so slightly. Yugi was freaking out at the love that was reflected back at him and clumsily reached to touch Yami's tri colored hair, stroking it, admiring it's softness despite it containing a kilogram of hair spray. Yami stared at him and kissed him gently, getting urgent at the second. Yugi wasn't sure how to respond…kissing wasn't something that came naturally to him. Maybe it was that he never really kissed anyone? He got the basic lip meet lip thing but otherwise he was clueless. Yami grinned, sensing his light's confusement by mind reading using their connection. His koi was so native…he loved it! He decided to do something. His tongue flicked over Yugi's petite lips, pleading for entry. Yugi opened, unsure what the hell was going on and Yami slid in, enjoying the taste of chocolate that resided there until Yugi freaked out!

Teeth clamped down on his tongue and Yami winced, tasting his blood and sprung from the flower couch, dumping Yugi onto the floor.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" questioned Yami.

Tears sprung to Yugi's eyes, scared. He had seen Yami when he was pissed before and it always ended in pain. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Yami crawled over to the sobbing boy and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it. I was just surprised."

"Yami, can we move a little slower?" said Yugi, withering under Yami's simple touch. 

Yami nodded. Just being in Yugi's presence made him so happy. Yugi just had that effect on him. "Your grandpa should be home soon."

"I know," Yugi whispered and curled up next to Yami, head on his lap, inhaling his warm coconut scent that Yugi loved so much. Yami grinned slightly and slid his hand over Yugi's shoulder and rested. Being out of the puzzle for long periods of time made him tired and slightly ill but he would do anything for his aibou. Anything…

"Is it okay I go to sleep?" Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded and he felt Yami pull him closer and dozed off, leaning back on the couch cushion. Yugi felt their mental link fade a little bit so Yugi couldn't see Yami's dreams about him and his fantasies. This worked for Yugi, he needed time to think. 

He wasn't sure if he liked his present situation. It had happened on pure accident. Every year Kaiba would hold a dueling tournament, still determined as always to beat Yami and Yugi to get back his title. It was always fun because they would spend the whole week staying in one of Kaiba's mansions, using the many dueling disks around the place. He had based it on Duel Kingdom since some many people got a kick out of it and Pegasus had disappeared off the face of the Earth. After he lost his eye and was carried out of the mansion, he was said to train hours and hours a day getting ready to became the #1 duelist in the world and find his eye. Yugi would win every year and they would have an after-party with the entire top ranking duelists. Kaiba had yet to figure out why Yugi always won and he knew deep-down he never would. 5000 years had passed since the days of the pharaoh and the magician and he had yet to win. He did it so he could show off and get all the publicity. It was televised for the whole week like the Olympics and competitions was fierce to be the top 200 to come. Jou refused to go every year because Kaiba and him still couldn't get along and it always ended in a fistfight, which Kaiba would win even without his many bodyguards.

It was one of his normal parties with everyone drunk and playing Spin the Bottle so they could get a Make-out session with Mai who was the only girl to place in the top 10 and be #2 in the world. Kaiba had spun reluctantly. He hated kissing random people. It never made him happy. No, he liked to save his kisses for the one he loved the one he dreamed about every night. It was his own little secret. The bottle had spun around about 20 times and stopped on little Yugi.

Yugi was scared. It was a known fact that Kaiba was as straight as an arrow and never less, didn't like the games and Kaiba would lose respect for him if he did a bad job.

(Yugi, relax a tad. Just kiss him quickly and get it over with. Make him think you aren't afraid)

{Easy for you to say! You can actually been kissed}

(So what? It was no big deal)

{It was Anzu!}

(Just do it)

Yugi took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed Kaiba quickly so he didn't have to worry. Well, he did and he felt flames run down his body when he kissed him, frightening him quite a bit.

Yugi got away and Kaiba opened his eyes and stated," You suck!"

Yami growled into Yugi's mind and Yugi silenced him. He did, he'd admit it but he couldn't focus on that. The kiss felt amazing and it made him think why he had enjoyed it and he got sick to his stomach. He stared at the ground in shame and realized that his pants were soaked!

{Yami, I have a slight problem}

(I know, say you have to go to the bathroom)

Yugi nodded and said," Kaiba, I am going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second."

Kaiba grunted as he watched another guy get lucky with Mai. Yugi hurried out of the ballroom which they were sitting in and went into a private bathroom and locked the door. 

The puzzle glowed and Yami appeared next to his aibou who was in tears.

"What is wrong?" asked Yami, kneeling beside his koi.

"I enjoyed kissing him…" Yugi muttered in a sort of feverish state, muttering stuff that came into his head. "I liked when he touched me…"

Yami looked worried at him and put his hand on his shoulder. "What is so wrong about that?"

"I am supposed to feel something when a girl kisses me, not when a guy does it!"

"It was your 1st kiss. I am betting that you just felt the exception of being to kiss!"

"It's more then that I think…Yami, could I be…be…" Yugi stuttered

"Gay? I don't know…" Yami hugged his shaking aibou's form and whispered," Relax," in some sort of language to make Yugi calm down so he seemed normal.

"Yami, can we get out of here?"

Yami nodded and unlocked the door, helping his light up. Yugi went out the door with Yami behind him, steering him by the shoulders. Yugi had no sense of direction, which was a problem when you were in a Kaiba house.

They walked out the front door, bright sunlight blinding them temporally and led them to a park where they would meet the bus. The park was of course called Kaiba park. Yami helped his aibou sit down and sat next to him. Yugi's feet were pulled up to his chin and he leaned on it, sniffling.

"Calm down," Yami said. " You don't know if you are gay? It was just one kiss!"

Yugi broke out in a strangled scream, tears flying down his face and Yami hugged him until the screams subsided into murmurs.

" I have had this feeling for awhile. I've tried fighting it but it's no use. I don't….I don't understand," he screamed and Yami went to touch him to comfort him but Yugi screamed," No, don' t touch me. Please…"

Yami reluctantly withdrew his hand and muttered, " Continue!"

"I love Anzu but ever since she admitted to liking you, I realized how turned on I got when I had accidentally contacted with men, especially my friends. I know it's sick but…maybe I am just lonely?" 

"That could be it but…you need to find out what you love. Is it just kissing or the gender you are doing it with. You are freaking out without even knowing how it feels to kiss a girl. Remember it is your 1st time kissing anyone or being kissed so…don't worry about it."

"Yami, how did you know you were gay?"

It was a known fact that Yami was gay and was in love with Yugi. It didn't bother yugi at all because Yami was his other self so it was himself liking himself. It was all a self-confidence thing. Yami loved himself and was putting it on Yugi! That was quite far from the truth but Yugi didn't know that. Yami didn't share a body with him anymore. Yami would project himself as a whole person now days so they weren't technically the same people.

"Are you sure you want to know?" said Yami.

"Yeah!  
Yami took a deep breath and sighed. " As the pharaoh, there had to be a heir to take over when I died. It was my duty to get women pregnant. I had like 40 wives and I loved them but when I was kissing them or fucking them, I cared more about the guards in their loin clothes who made sure they didn't assailant me then I did about them. That was when I knew…"

Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust and Yami laughed. " You know you have it lucky?"

Yugi raised one eyebrow. "How is that so?"

"I know you don't think this is good but to me it is. You never have to worry about who is coming to kill you or come over and tell you they want to jump your bones or other shit."

"You could always never be told that by people," Yugi whispered softly.

Yami leaned on his aibou's shoulder and whispered," I love you!"

Yugi smiled and said," Thanks."

{Yami, can you do me a favor. Can you help me figure it out if I am gay or not}

(What do you mean? Like kissing you?)\

{Yeah and you could teach me so I don't embarrass myself next time at Kaiba's party or another Spin the Bottle party}

(Yeah sure but won't it make you uncomfortable to kiss another guy?)

Yugi chuckled and said into Yami's mind {Maybe I want to know what I an attracted to and who else to practice it on besides myself}

(Is that all I am to you? Your mirror?) Yami said to himself.

Back to real life now…Yugi wasn't sure what to think to what was going on. Kissing Yami was quite fun despite Yami not really teaching him anything. O well, he got to slack off. Yami had told him the best way to learn was to experience and mirror. Yugi knew that it was because Yami just wanted to kiss him and this was the only way he would get to so…Yami really didn't like the description as being fun, he was more going for enchanting and craving more but….? What could he do? Yugi's attraction to Anzu was as strong as always but Yami and other guys made him feel fuzzy as well and made his spin burn with a simple touch.

"Am I straight…bi…or gay?" he wondered, making a girl laugh from 18 miles down the road.

"Bakura, this is great stuff!" Mai spit out, chuckling. In her hand was the Millennium eye obstructed by her long blonde hair. " No wonder why you stole it! Pegasus must had had a ball with this!"

"Why did the hell I let you borrow it? You are just going to tell Yugi about it!" Bakura growled.

"Am not!" Mai declared defiantly. " You were the one that wanted to read Ryou's thoughts and mind!"

"Then why are you looking at Yugi's?" the silver-haired boy exclaimed.

Mai grinned and tossed the eye gently into the scratched up sofa seat, falling backwards sideways into Bakura's arms, smiling up at him. " You love me!" 

Bakura smiled down at her and said," I do but I love Ryou."

Mai pouted and mumbled," Why does the Yami always have to love their light." Mai was in love with her two best friends who loved "themselves." It was hopeless. She would never get either of them. 

"What'd you say?" Bakura asked.

Mai shook her head and said sadly," Nothing!" Bakura didn't believe her but he wasn't going to pry.

"Are you worn out yet?" he asked.

The Millennium items made people tired unless they were a Yami or were chosen to wield it. The eyes belonged to Pegasus, not her or Bakura.

Bakura had given her the eye so she could find out why Ryou, his light, rejected him. Mai, being one of his best friends, said she would do it because Bakura couldn't use another item unless he wanted Ryou to know he was spying on him. She had no idea how that was possible but best not to argue with Bakura.

"Look, give me the night to figure out why he rejected you…I am getting tired."

"How do I know you won't take it and give it to Yami who will then try to kill me on one of his good doer modes.

Mai lowered her eyes and said," You know very well that you could kill me and I know it too and there is someone I have to live for so…I don't plan on dying." She brightened up and stood on her tip toes and kissed Bakura on the nose.

Bakura gave his famous evil grin and put his hand under her chin and kissed her, suckling on her lower lip, resulting in her moaning and pulling away slightly.

"Why do you always tease me like this?" she whispered, stroking his wild silver hair.

" I enjoy hearing you moan and I need to hear it so I know what to do on Ryou when we finally make up plus you could care less," he said before diving into another sweet kiss that made Mai's head spin.

/How wrong you are, Bakura! I love all of this so much but to me it isn't a game. I am in love with you. I appear not to care less because if I did, you would make me feel so awful, never being able to have you/

Mai was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't feel Bakura leave her and was standing by her waiting to get out of them. 

"No good night kiss?" he hissed, baiting her like always.

Mai's smile resembled the Cat's in Arisu no Wanorandu( Alice in Wonderland).

"Come here," she whispered in a half growl. She pressed her body to his, slamming him against the plaster, falling apart wall in Mai's home and nipped at his lips to give her passage to her tongue which ran over the clean surface of Bakura's mouth. She kissed him aggressively, trying to taste every part of him at once which was turning Bakura on. That was one reason why he loved Mai…she knew her shit. Bakura smiled as Mai backed away and pressed her forehead to his, breathing, letting her warm breath tickle his nose.

"Was that satisfactory," she smirked. He grinned a Yes and looked down her shirt, which showed off every ounce of cleavage she had. She had a habit of wearing those types of tops, not that anyone minded. He took his index finger and traced her bra line through the shirt, slowly kissing his way down her neck to her chest. Mai's head was rolled back for him to have better ease as he left a thin line of moisture as he moved down.

It was then that Mai's mother decided to come into the trailer and she stood there, staring blankly at her daughter and said," Hey, Mai!" and walked upstairs. She was stoned as always which Mai could tell by the way her mother trudged up the stairs, dragging her feet and her eyes being rolled back for she kept stumbling.

Mai turned her head and nibbled softly on bakura's ear lobe. "You got to go. Mom's home for once in her life and I will have to make sure she doesn't pass out. We can't afford another hospital bill and a rehab one.

Bakura moaned slightly, he wanted to have some more fun and Mai kissed him good-bye in a hurry. He walked to the door with Mai following him to make sure he didn't step on the loose tiles that were about to break and he left with a slam of the door. Mai sunk to the floor, crying, making the eye bounce off the couch and roll towards her. She squeezed it as if it was a stress ball and cried…

It was a bright sunny day out and Bakura stood in front of his light, eyes flashing in anger. A tall boy, obviously a jock, stood in front, holding the Millennium Ring. They had beat up his Ryou for it and took it and were quite surprised when Bakura appeared, nasty as always, in pain because his sprit was away from it's light.

"I suggest you give it back before I have to hurt you," Bakura hissed in a half growl.

"No, a wimp doesn't deserve something so beautiful. I could sell this for a lot of money on Ebay!"

Bakura gritted his teeth and his 3rd eye appeared in a purple-yellowish glory, staring into his enemy's heart. No one stole from HIM! The ring was his by birthright. He closed his eyes and the ring floated to him through the air and into his light's unconscious body, filling them both with power and Ryou opened his eyes.

Bakura ran to his light and stroke his face. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Ryou nodded and Bakura stood up and faced the man." It is time for you to die!"

The man developed a case of fright and ran into the forest. Bakura gave a sardonic laugh and ran after him. He would annihilate his enemy. He jumped into the air and grabbed the knife that was hooked to his left leg which was one of many he kept for moments like these and fling it.

The man was cut down in one solid movement and Bakura walked over to the near-dead corpse and stepped on the knife, running it through the man's heart and into the earth. Bakura grinned as the man took his last dying breath and screamed out his girlfriend's name.

Bakura sent the guy to the shadow realm and cleaned up the blood with his mind, the benefits of being a spirt! He looked up at his koi, expecting to see him happy but he was shaking in fright and shock of the murder that his Yami had just committed to save him and the ring.

"Aibou, are you okay?" he asked, coming next to his light, whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"AIBOU?" screamed Ryou.

"Yes, I love you. That's why I killed him. I couldn't see him hurt you. I had to do it!" As to prove his point, Bakura touched his bloodstained hands to his light's pale shoulders, oblivious to the fact that blood is revolting and carries diseases! He kissed Ryou forcefully, prodding his tongue into the back of Ryou's mouth in urgent need. Bakura pushed him to the dew soaked grass, sliding his fingers down his shirt, feeling the warmth that lay there. Ryou pushed him off and screamed at him.

"I don't love you!"

Bakura stared at him in shock. Doshite? He knew that Ryou had to have some interest in him. After all, Ryou's erection was pressing againest his thigh? Who couldn't like him? What made Ryou not like him? How come he won't admit that he loved me?

"I know you like me…" Bakura said, trying not to show how hurt he was by his comment.

"Maybe I do…but I could never love a killer!" he yelled. " I love someone else!"

It seemed to Bakura that his whole world had stopped, drained. All his color in his already pale face drained and he fought to keep tears down. He was in shock and remained silent, not knowing what to say to convince Ryou he wasn't and he should be the one that he loved.

"I am not a killer," he whispered.

"If it wasn't your 1st time, maybe I could under…"

"I did it for you…!" Bakura screamed.

"You did it for the puzzle! And if it was for me, I am sick of being covered in blood of the people you have killed. Just because someone hurts me or takes your precious ring doesn't mean they die!"

"Yes they do…Yami does the same thing for Yugi and you call it cute! Why not now?"

"You only love me because I am friends with people who have the Millinum items. You don't care about anyone besides yourself! We are too different…" Ryou yelled and tossed the ring to Bakura and whispered," Here!" 

Bakura stared at the Ring in disbelief and Ryou yelled," I never want to see you again!" Ryou ran away and Bakura was left to look at his precious ring and consider crying…

……………………………

Mai's swollen red eyes snapped open and the eye looked at her innocently. Her face was stained in tears from Bakura. 

/ So that was how Bakura was rejected. Poor guy…just defending his love. Now to figure out the person that Ryou likes…/

Bakura and her were quite similar. She hated loving him but never less she did…both were being rejected because of their pasts. Bakura was someone always thought as evil and he was…but he had a gentle side to him that only Mai saw because they were alike.

It had been a warm summer day and was the day after Yugi/Yami had beat Pegasus. Mai was scouting through the castles after seeing Pegasus go limp, looking for money. She was so pissed at that time. She had helped Yami and Yugi so many times so they could get their grandpa back and he gives that money to Jonouchi who could afford the operation for his sister if he stopped getting into trouble and worked. He spent all his time learning how to duel. It wasn't fair. Mai actually liked his sister, she had meet her once while in the hospital for injuries. She was like a big sister to her. They say life is a circle and you will meet someone again in the future and it was true. She saw Jonouchi that day and again 4 years later. She lived near his sister and they stayed in touch and she definitely deserved the operation but…her oni-chan was not such a hero as everyone thought. Mai stilled believed that Jonouchi rode on Yugi's brains until he knew Yugi's moves by heart but Yami proved to know more. Never screw with the one who taught you how to play…unless you were Yugi/ Yami. She was trying to find where he kept his millions of yen and his rare cards so she could sell them when she spotted Jonouchi down in the garden, holding the 360 million yen check in his hand. He was laughing and talking to Honda about how great it was that Yugi gave him free money and what a sucker Yugi was…Mai's blood was boiling. 

/You are talking about your best friends. He gave you that money so your sister could be happy. He taught you everything you know…/

Mai was having very nice dreams of killing them when she heard footsteps and looked around. She was in one of the bedrooms and she dove into the closet, covering herself in the female clothes. A white haired boy walked in with large slanted eyes with a Millennium item around his neck and another in his hand.

Mai scowled as he laughed evily and muttered," Only to get little Yugi's!"

Mai growled. Even then she was in love with Yugi and climbed out and hit him over the head with a little clothes hanger. 

Bakura was temporally stunned and then stood up to his full height, which was a head taller then Mai. He grabbed her by her long blonde hair and said," What are you doing here."

Mai was scared but she could never show her weakness in front of a man! " I came here looking for money!" she growled." Let go of me so I may go on my search and you can yours."

"Finally another non-goodie goodie," he hissed. "Have you found any?"

"No!"

Bakura smiled and set the Millennium eye on the bed and smiled at her. 

"Why do you want the money?"

"I will only tell you if you tell me why do you want Yugi's puzzle to add to your collection."

Bakura let her go and pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. " If you make a grab for anyone of my prizes, I will kill you. Clear!"

Mai nodded, swallowing hard.

"You first…" he hissed.

"My parents are druggies and I have to take care of me and my little sister. I need money so she doesn't follow in my footsteps."

"Smart, now tell me your profession."

"That is none of your business…" she snarled and felt the knife cut through the 1st layer of skin, the blood running down her neck. Bakura leaned down and licked the blood from her neck, savoring the taste. Blood was something that was familiar to him.

"I'm not sure if I am to thank you or kill you for that," she whispered.

"Thank me, it'll make you feel better. One less shirt ruined…"

Mai glared at him and said," Tell me…your reason for plundering."

"I am a tomb-robber, stealing artifacts. Yami thinks it is to gain world power and control the world and it would be nice but it is to so my light, Ryou, will love me. Pegasus wanted the same thing as me for the Millennium items are said to grant their holder the power of the Kami."

"Oh…do you know where the money is stashed…?" Mai asked. " His guards will be coming soon and I have to get out of here. I was kicked off the island for losing the semi-finals."

"Here is the deal…if I help you get the money, you will show me what love is…love so I won't have to take the puzzle. I can see Yami and Yugi belong together."

Mai grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

From that day on, they were friends and slowly grew into more then that because both of them needed love so badly and weren't getting any. It was so wrong but it was right…

Mai's eyes snapped open and she was in a crapper mood about life then she was before. 

/Who does Ryou like?/

A image of a flawless skinned girl with brown hair in a bob came to her mind and she nearly puked. She hated Anzu!

/Why does everyone always like her. What does she have that I don't?/

Mai already knew the answer, kindness on the surface and cold within which Mai was the exact opposite. All she wanted was to be loved. Loved because of who she was not what she could do.

"MAINA, GET OUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!" yelled a gruff well into his years man.

Mai looked up and groaned. What did he want now? She knew it had to be her father…she hated the bastard. He had done some things to her in the past and she couldn't wait until the day he died so she could spit on his grave. That was a nice thought! She walked down the stairs as if she was marching down the path to death. Seeing her father was just that…She reached the basement on their trailer which was a narrow room with one armchair and plenty of space for her father to spawl out in when he got drunk. She could smell the liquor on him and see the 24 can box which had a receipt for just today. The room smelled like mold from it various leaks and it was dark and smoky from the many other drugs her father had used and hadn't got rid of yet.

"Yes," she said coldly, bowing to show her non-exist respect. Best to please the bastard!

"Why are you crying?" he barked.

Mai was afraid to answer in fear of saying the wrong thing and anger her father. She had done that once and for her entire life, she had regretted it.

Her father stood up, swaying slightly and slapped her across the cheek, leaving a nice handprint.

"No one…" he slapped her again on the ass, pinching her slightly making Mai yelp and knee him in the groin, the pervert," crys…" he kicked her in the pit of her ribs sending the breath from her and sent her flying," in this…" he punched again and again, liking the sound of his daughter screaming in pain," House!"

Mai looked up at her father, barly holding on to a breath and sore. Tears were in her eyes for she loved her father still…even after what he did to her so many years ago. He had sent her to the hospital. She stood up, her hips twisted in some unnatural direction from her fall after he punched her and kicked them, screaming inwardly at the pain but never showed an hurt expression. She ran up the stairs before her father could grab her and yanked her coat from the hanger by their plastic door and threw in her bag, a Slim Fast bar, a bottle of water and some money, the usual runaway kit.

She burst out the door and ran down the street, her father's screaming voice still in her mind and she wrapped her windbreaker around her tall form and shivered. Snow was falling on her and she couldn't afford to buy a jacket for herself. She continued to run, not looking back until she reached the elementary school, which was having play practices. Her younger sister Mei went there.

Mei was a little angel that was how Mai looked to her. She was a pixie looking girl with a narrow frame and short with the same wavy hair as her older sister had except her was a strawberry blonde. Mei was about 10 years old and Mai's only reason for living on a regular basis. Her sister wouldn't be exposed to what she had, Mai had vowed the day when Mei was born. The damage had been done but Mei was the next her and Mei was her only chance of ever having a real life. She would live her life through Mei's.

Mei was sitting on the curb in a huge jacket twice her size which was purple and was Mai's and a scarf with hat and mittens that matched in the pattern of their stripes.

"Mai!" exclaimed Mei as she ran over to her older sister and gave her a big hug. 

Mai grinned and muttered," I love you, kiddo!"

Mei looked up at her in child innocence, looking at Mai with her big blue eyes and said," I love you too," showing off her front teeth that were several inches apart. Mai couldn't afford to pay for braces, only she beat up whoever teased her little sister.

"Mei, Listen! I want you to go to Kaiba's tonight with Mokuba and stay there. I will pick you up there tomorrow. Here is 500 yen to get you a bus there if they have already left."

"Wouldn't Kaiba-san be mad at you for dumping me there for the 4th day in a row?"

"He understands," Mai said and she was right. Mai didn't tell on her parents because she didn't want to be split up with her sister. She loved her so much and Kaiba had gone to the same situation with keeping Mokuba in the same foster home as him. 

Mai kissed his little sister good-bye in the forehead and Mei ran down the icy pavement to the back where the Kaiba limo was kept while waiting for it's inhabitants. 

Mai watched her sister slide down the sidewalk on her butt and grimaced as she heard her sister yelp as it soaked through her coat and onto her jeans. Mai decided to get lost and ran down the street to where her work place was. It was the local hangout for all the high scholars and college men and the usual horny men. It was a dark place in an ally with only a neon sign to find it with. It had the usual tables and a bar for a restaurant but on the other sides, there were tens of poles and platforms and stages. It was a stripper joint and Mai worked there as one of the dancers. She hated working there but it paid for the work she put in every night. In the back rooms were a place of all mirrors and small bedrooms to entertain the well-paying customers who wanted more then just kissing. Mai often got stuck in that room…she was always being requested. 

She walked into the dimly lit room and went behind the bar to pick out one of their outfits. It was Friday night and they always did a theme for that night. Tonight's theme was in the wild and Mai had on a little fur vest on with the middle button buttoned with a cowboy hat with tiny shorts with fringe to make up for the lack of material. Her feet were in fur lined heeled boots and she could just feel the pain shoot them as she would dance in them all night long.

She made sure she had plenty of layers on because tonight they would play Strip Poker with a few twists. All the dancers would try to win so they could claim the jackpot as their own because they needed the money and if they got stripped, the men were free to play with them and if a man won, he would pick one girl to entertain him. Mai was usually lucky…she often didn't lose too bad so she usually had the traditional bra and undies on by the end of the game and once in awhile, she would win!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" Yami, hurry up! Jonouchi and the others are coming over to celebrate our birthday and I want to show you the wonders of living in a place that has snow!" yelled Yugi up the stairs, dressed in a leather jacket and mittens.

"I'm coming…" yelled a muffled voice as he trudged down the stairs, trying not to fall over his many layers of clothing. It was Yami's 1st time ever seeing snow and Yugi wanted him to understand why he loved it so much. Yami was in snow pants with a huge jacket and 3 pairs of mittens and a hat with a scarf wrapped around his mouth more then his neck.

(Are you sure this is all necessary)

Yugi nodded and helped his Yami out of the door and into the back hill that was in the middle of the woods. It was very rare for people to have private land in Japan but it was a state park built in memory of his great-grandpa and it was closed today but Yugi was still allowed to go in it since it was his birthday!

They played in the frozen sparkling snow, building a snowman that matched the song perfectly with a button nose and two eyes made of coal. Yami had quite a lot of trouble making snowballs for their snowball fight because of his 3 layered mittens. He couldn't use his hands to shape it so just threw random snow…Yugi was laughing awfully because his dark side couldn't seem to hit him. 

Yami had begged him to let them do other stuff, preferably slid down the hill. The sled was fascinating to Yami who couldn't figure out how it floated over the snow. Yugi was getting a ball out of this, his Yami was always smart and knew how to play games and couldn't figure out to turn while on a sled which was a slight problem when on a huge hill with thousands of trees. They ended on deciding for their last run that they would go faster down the hill and this time all the way down! They rocketed it down the hill, Yami hiding his eyes behind his aibou's small body, couldn't stand watching the trees get closer, knowing they were going to crash! They had reached the end of the hill and Yugi had turned around to see his sprit's relieved face but on it was a look of pure horror! Yugi spun around, just in time to crash into the snow bank and go flying into it. Yami managed to fall out of the sled and crawled over to the snow bank and helped his aibou out.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi was shivering from the coldness, hadn't layered enough clothes on and they were soaked to the bone." Cold…" he chattered.

Yami went to take off a layer of his clothes to keep his light warm but Yugi stopped him.

"Yami, I been thinking? What do people usually do at parties?"

Yami rose his eyebrows, thinking and replied," Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle."

"Exactly and you have yet to teach me how to kiss…" He got a mischievous look on his face. " I have a plan to get Anzu to kiss me!"

Yami looked up at his aibou," Do you want me to teach you?"

Yugi nodded, sighing in slight nervousness. The things he did for love!

Yami kissed his light's forehead and whispered into his mind.( First of all, relax. People can sense your nervousness. Sometimes it's a good thing but when you are playing some sort of kissing game, you want to appear confident as if you don't care)

{But I want her to think I want to do it}

(Yes, there is a thing called balance. Just go on instinct. Whatever feels natural. Next step is to breathe through your nose. Do you really want to stop and take a breath while in the middle of a nice make-out session?)

Yugi blushed, his cheeks getting rosy.{ You are embarrassing me!}

(Next, experiment) he whispered as Yugi nodded and leaned towards Yami's face.

"Like this?" Yami blinked a yes and Yugi went to kiss him and bumped noses. Both of them winced and Yugi kissed his nose in apology. "Gomen Nasai…"

Yami smiled," It's okay. Tilt your head to the side so you don't hurt yourself."

Yami felt Yugi's warm breath on his nose as Yugi leant in and kissed Yami softly, just slightly brushing his lips. Yami decided to get even, wanting more and kissed him back the same way, just teasing him. Yugi growled, it made him feel anxious, craving more. That could work for him but…it was evil. A light bulb went on in his head and he realized he wasn't in love with guys! He just liked kissing and feeling the rush that came with it.

{Yami, how do you kiss back}

He heard Yami chuckle within his mind and he felt Yami's almost non-existent brush turn into something much grander, letting Yugi that he was there! He pushed harder, letting his pale smooth skin press along his own then backed off slightly to give Yugi a chance to try. Yugi teased Yami with soft, barely there kisses and kissing harder so he could feel the muscles in his Yami's mouth working. It seemed to Yami that he was surfing on a wave, feeling it wash over him and then come out. Fire was being let out within his body, coming from his lips and spreading over his entire body and he couldn't resist giving off a moan to encourage Yugi. It worked! Yugi's darted his tongue to his soul-sharer's lips and licked them, sending chills through both of their bodies and Yami opened his lips ever so slightly to give passage to Yugi's small stubby tongue. Yugi ran his tongue down the warm, cinnamon taste and explored the newfound territory in circles. Yami brought his tongue up to prevent Yugi from doing that to tease him and also to prevent himself from choking and laced on to Yugi's, creating a battle of the tongues for supremacy. Yami won out and kept his tongue into his aibou's mouth, enjoying the connection it brought as his tongue was next to Yugi's own moist.

(Yugi…word of advice. Don't move your tongue so much. You are attempting to give them pleasure, not choke them…)

Yugi smirked and Yami grabbed his shoulders, needing to be closer to the warmth. Yami decided to teach him one of his favorite things that a girl had done to him up at one of Kaiba's after-parties after Yugi had gone to sleep. She decided to entertain the men and whoever could beat her in a game of Duel Monsters. Yami was the only one who could beat her and so he got his prize…an all-out love advice thing. He was still in love with Yugi even though it was a year ago and he told the girl that and she decided to teach him anyway even though he didn't like girls. She did teach him some interesting things though…

He withdrew his tongue with a slight whimper from Yugi who still claimed that he was not gay and took his lips within his own and massaged them with his tongue and then suckled on his lower lip as if it was a lollipop which to Yami, it was. A nice cherry flavored one!

This sent Yugi over the edge and his body went numb, feeling like the only part of him that was alive was his lips and the warm trickle of moisture down his leg. Yugi's eyes snapped open, realizing what had happened and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" whispered Yami.

Yugi couldn't look him in the eye, still shaking in fear at what had happened…

Yami looked at his aibou in worry and love. "Is it something I did?"

Yugi shook his head, ashamed at himself for getting that involved and said," You were great…"

Yami really wanted to gloat, he had done a nice job! He couldn't. Something was bothering his aibou.

He leaned down and picked up his aibou, who was shivering to keep him warm, worried about frostbite.

"I'm cold," he remarked. "Do you want to go in?"

Yugi nodded and burrowed his head into Yami's fur jacket and whispered," I'm cold too…"

Yami walked up the hill to see their house and nearly dropped his aibou. All of Yugi's friends were outside, waiting to be let in for the party. Ryou and Bakura were standing on opposite sides of the door-step, not wanting to look at each other but every once in a while, they would sneak looks of longing at each other. Kaiba was standing by the door, carrying two presents that were twice his size while Mai was sitting on the railing, making sure he didn't drop them and scowling at Anzu who was happening to wear the same outfit at her, knowing that Anzu had copied her. It was her Duelist Kingdom outfit and she knew that she could never look as Mai did in it! She was talking to Bakura about her night at her job while Jonouchi and Honda were sparing, using the sticks from the snowman's arms as weapons. Anzu was cheering them on and Yugi motioned for Yami to put him down and he yelled, " HEY GUYS!"

Everyone turned to him and Mai fell elegantly off the railing and picked him up and spun him around.

"Yugi!" she squealed and bowed in apology. "Sorry, I haven't seen you in a month. Where the hell have you been, buddy? I missed you at the doubles duel! I could have won the money but no…you decided not to come because of your lack of sleep?" and she burst out laughing.

Yugi laughed at Mai's spazness and walked over to the door to let them in and he got a "Happy Birthday," from Kaiba and a hug from Ryou with a grab for the necklace with Bakura. It didn't faze Yugi anymore. It was tradition!

"Yugi, can you hurry up? I 'm cold…"whined Anzu

"Suck it up and live with it," growled Mai.

Both girls glared at each other, both ready to kill when Yugi opened the door and they all piled in.

"All of you can go into the kitchen while me and Yami change…" he said as him and Yami went downstairs to their mud-room.

All of them began to set down their presents except to Jonouchi who was staring at them as they walked down laughing.

^ _Why was Yami carrying Yugi? _^ 

Jou and Mai ended up sitting together and he couldn't help saying," Mai, your present is so small! Could you not afford to buy a booster pack?" Mai growled and punched Jonouchi out, having no visible present.

Honda went to help his friend but felt a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. Kaiba stared down at Jou while holding back Honda and muttered," Can the puppy not fight his own battles?"

Jonouchi growled and lunged at Mai who just blinked as Jonouchi was sent flying using the eye, which was in her hand. All of them had thought it was Bakura but her and Bakura shared a similar grin inwardly.

Jonouchi and Mai had gotten along after Duelist Kingdom until one night at the 1st big tournament after battle city that Kaiba had had and Mai, like always was invited. Jonouchi and Yugi decided to share a room in hopes that the other duelist wouldn't go into their rooms and try to steal their stuff and Mai had to go bathroom and hers was locked so she was going down to Yugi's and Jonouchi's to use theirs. Jonouchi had lifted the puzzle and was going through Yugi's deck stealing all his rare and powerful cards outside in the hall and Mai spotted him and called Kaiba to tell him what was going on. Kaiba had been kinda pissed at her because she woke him up but they caught him for Mai had kept him occupied and from that day on, he had been banned from that competition. Yugi nor Yami never knew about what had taken place and just thought that Jou didn't want to go. 

Mai really wasn't in the mood to fight anyone. Last night had been awful with all the guys at the bar and their demands for lap-dances! She hated it so much but it paid for Mei to have a normal life and went into her college fund, which was up to 9000 yen.

Yami had had it easy for getting off his clothes. Sure, he had a lot of them on but at least he was nice and dry and toasty while Yugi had trouble getting his second skin off for it had stuck to his wet skin. Yami was attempting to pull off Yugi's shirt which was being stubborn and wasn't letting Yugi get out of it easy while Yugi worked on the boots. Untying stuff had never been Yami's claim to fame.

Yami had finally got the shirt off and was straightening his outfit out. He had on a pair of corduroy jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with fingered gloves in it. Yugi was behind him, climbing out of his pants when he realized something smelled…it made him think and it made him realize that it smelled of his release.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath and said louder," Yami, do you have any cologne?"

Yami nodded and threw back his favorite scent, apple pie. Mine as well have his lover smell good enough to eat! Yugi sprayed it on and thanked that his Yami was mature about this kind of stuff and put on the clothes that Yami had gotten warm from the dryer. He put them the ivory colored pants and the blue button down shirt.

"You look nice…" remarked Yami and motioned for him to come upstairs where everyone was, laughing and joking.

On their living room table was a huge stack of presents with two huge ones at the bottom, which he knew immediately, had to be Kaiba's. Only Kaiba would show off his wealth and fame like that.

When he entered the kitchen, Yugi heard everyone stand up and sing, " _Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Yugi. Happy Birthday to you!"_

Yugi smiled as his Yami set down his cake which was chocolate with chocolate frosting with fudge center with chocolate pieces on top with little peanut butter pieces to form the Millennium puzzle.

Mai placed the candles into the cake and Bakura grinned evily, standing next to her opposite of Ryou. Fire formed within his eyes and the candles flared especially the one next to Ryou, which Ryou could feel the heat form around his lips. Ryou glared at his Yami in disgust and Bakura pouted.

"Happy 16th," whispered Anzu and said," Make a wish…"

Yugi closed his eyes and he wished that he would know who he was and whom he loved? That was all he desired to know… he blew out his candles and everyone cheered. 

Pieces of cake were passed around and Yugi ate almost a 4th of the cake, basking in it's chocolate flavor. He mumbled a thank you into his Yami's mind and stuffed more into his mouth.

Presents came next and Yugi got some great stuff. Kaiba had bought him the new at home stadium for Dueling and a new card that Kaiba Corp had just printed and it was a rare 1st edition. Quite generous for Kaiba who always kept them for himself. 

Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi had given him an outfit that made Kaiba grin. It was a huge flared jacket, lilic colored with black jeans with chains hanging from it. Yami grinned at the image he saw of his light in it…he would look so hot! No…he couldn't think that! It was wrong!

Ryou had bought him some hairs gel because he was always complaining how much he used on a regular basis and some pink hair dye. Yugi cheered and hugged the other Millennium item holder.

Mai walked up to him with Bakura being her bodyguard for she was passing Jonouchi and the others and held out a golden box with Egyptian marking on it and Mai recited in a creepy voice:

__

One shall not touch the box in fear of his power. Only while alone, may he touch it. If you do, death will befall you!

Mai grinned and set it down. "This is for you! I kinda couldn't afford to buy anything so Bakura and me combined and bought you this. Open it while you are alone, hear hear!"

Yugi smiled at the tall girl and said," Arigato Gozaimasu minna! I am going up and going to put it in my room."

He ran up the stairs with Yami at his heel to help him carry the stuff and open the door for him. While they were up there, setting everything down and gathering the munchies, everyone had decided to play Truth or Dare!

Yami and Yugi went downstairs and Yugi was pissed to find out they were playing Truth and Dare. They didn't even ask him if he wanted to play. Two warm hands massaged his shoulders and found his Yami standing behind him and said," We should join."

Yugi nodded and sat in the circle next to Yami and Jonouchi. It was kinda awkward as Yugi waited for the game to start but everyone just stared at each other. Actually they were all waiting for Yugi to ask someone but Yugi didn't know that nor did Yami. 

Kaiba was getting pissed. He didn't take time out of his busy schedule to sit around and wait for some kiddies to decide who got to go first.

"Yugi…start," Kaiba commanded.

"Uh…" Yugi looked around for his 1st victim. " Ryou…truth or dare."

Ryou didn't look up and mumbled "Truth."

"How fat…I mean how farthest thing have you ever gone with a girl?"

Ryou stared at the ground as if the ground continued the answers. "Nothing…" He said it so almost no one could hear except for Kaiba and Mai + Bakura. Bakura growled menacely and coughed out liar.

Ryou was afraid of what his Yami could do to him if he lied and said the rest of the sentence, "…with a girl…"

Jonouchi looked slightly ill for what it applied and muttered," Disgusting…"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, curious.

"NEXT QUESTION!" yelled Bakura. He didn't want his love be known for his light. It showed his weakness!

Ryou looked around for someone and yelled," Mai..tru…"

"Truth…" Mai declared, pulling her hands around her chest. " I have nothing to hide…"

Ryou wasn't expecting her to say that. He couldn't be evil to people. That was his Yami's job! He couldn't think of any of them. 

"How far have you gone with a gi…I mean a girl?"

Mai laughed, getting a kick out of this question. It was a true laugh and she said with a slight grin and blush," Everything, anything that can be done humanly possible." 

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Mai was known for stretching the truth. That made her mad. She never lied, just played tricks on the mind.

"I am not lying…" she hissed.

"Yeah right and pigs fly…" said Kaiba with a hint of sarcasm on his lips.

"Actually she has…" Bakura butted in.

"And you know this how?" asked Yami.

"Personal experience!"

Mai blushed as everyone looked at her. "How do you think I afforded the presents…?"

Bakura smirked, having fond memories as Mai asked," Honda, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said absently, forgetting who was asking him.

Mai closed her eyes and whispered, "Honda, come…"

Honda looked up at her in worry. He didn't know what to expect from her. He had never played this game with her and all who had said she was brutal which Mai took as a compliment. He stood up and Mai led him by his fat wrist to the door to the upstairs. She reached down her bra top, which was like a tank top, her eyes never straying from his and he felt himself go hard by the way she looked at him. It was the look she used on all her customers that she really didn't like, innocent and provocative was must people called it. She pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs and arranged the knobs so they could fit what she wanted into them. She took the 1st loop and hooked it to the doorknob with a metal clink. She closed the binding and took the second one and tied it around his neck, close enough to his skin so he could feel the warm steel against his throat but it didn't choke him.

"This is to hold you still," she whispered, licking her lips and faced the anxious crowd of some of her friends. She took one step and used a coke can that had missed the garbage when Jonouchi had decided to play jock and throw it into the waist basket and set in front of them.

"As you all know, I always let people do my dirty work that I couldn't do myself and here is the case, whoever it lands on, decides on Honda's fate and I am included in this spin. Clear!"

Everyone nodded and the bottle spun and Honda watched with anxiety. What the hell were they going to do to him. He was hoping for Yugi or Ryou who wouldn't give very harsh penalties or Mai because she properly turn him on some more but not…ever Bakura. He thought that Bakura was still mad at him for taking Mokuba's body away from him so he couldn't use it to get the puzzle and he had learned from Yami that the Yami clan didn't forgive easily.

The bottle seemed to spin in slow motion like the spinner of the Time Wizard card as it would decide to kill you or kill itself. The bottle landed on softly on Mai then shifted to Bakura. Death bells seemed to go off in Honda's head as the evil silver haired boy stood up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"I am sending all of you to the shadow realm. You don't need to see the punishment, o pure ones," he cackled and snapped his finger. All of them were sent to a dark vault with little rainbows and ponies riding about.

Bakura grinned and turned to the tall boy with his huge cowlick head. This shall be fun , he thought as he made notes about his victim, his hands weren't bound as neither was his legs so Bakura would have to do a little work. He always loved embarrassing a fighting person. He kicked his left foot around his other to make him tangled in his own feet as he bound them with a ribbon and then kicked him the stomach as he tied a knot into another ribbon that lay on the ground from the streamers which were really colored tissue streamed over a solid ribbon. 

"This is for Duelist Kingdom," he whispered as he stripped his opponent so he could better bruise him, psychically and emotionally. "Hope you have fun…"

It took awhile for Bakura to finish him fun but all were returned from the rainbow land and were appalled to find clothes thrown onto Honda with bruises all over his body and a pool of red stuff on the floor, blood. Mai grinned and squeezed Bakura's hand in happiness. She didn't like Honda that much.

Honda growled at Bakura in disgust and Mai for letting him do that to him! They had humiliated him and he wouldn't stand for that! 

"Bakura, truth or dare…" he growled, trying not to let his rage show. He needed to humiliate him, that fucking bastard. 

"Which would you prefer," Bakura replied, toying with him.

What would humiliate the sprit so badly? He was so strong and masculine, never showing his love for anyone. He won't allow himself to appear weak. He remembered Bakura talking to Yami once saying that loving your light was not a weakness. That was it! He'd make Bakura hurt Ryou and he knew just how…

"Bakura, since you and Mai are such good "Friends", give us an example of your friendship."

Mai looked at him, coolly, her lips pouted and her gray eyes lowered. "What do you mean?"

"Well I assume that since you slept with Bakura so you could afford a present that there is something going on? I want an example of your friendship. You both claim you are just friends but you keep sleeping with each other. I WANT AN EXAMPLE RIGHT NOW!"

"That is out of line," screamed Yugi and Yami at the same time.

"Stay out of this, Yug…!" yelled Jonouchi.

Mai grinned like a cat, flicking her tongue at them.

"Yugi and Yami-san, I appreciate you looking out for me but I can handle this!" she said and she stood up and walked over to Honda, hitting Jonouchi on the way there with her heeled boot.

"Honda…why are you so intent on seeing a sexual demonstration?" Mai questioned, kneeling in front of him, letting him get a good luck at her cleavage. " Are you hungry to see how it is done because you don't know…is it because the whole sexual thing that has happened to you is when you jerk yourself off in the shower every night and make-out with the dog so you know what to do when some girl comes over to you and says Fuck Me Honda, I need it." Mai laughed and whispered into his ear, making him feel her icy cold breath on his ear. " Is it because you want to see me perform and whist over what you can never have or is it because you want to hurt Ryou…you will never get love with that attitude…" She pulled away as she closed her long eyelashes, giving him a butterfly kiss.

"Then why are you loved?" Honda growled and felt immediate pressure in his groin area, pressing against his growing erection.

"I am never loved…people only want me for what I do…I know no love…" she hissed and walked over to Bakura and put her hands around his shoulders and spun her head around to talk some more.

"I will not give a demonstration to one who is not worthy of knowing how…I will show you what you can have even though we all know Bakura rather not be my dummy. I know you love me but you don't…no one does," and she spun around, tears in her eyes but were barely visible.

' Thank You' Bakura whispered into her mind and she smiled slightly.

/You are welcome…. Let's give them a show, okay! /

Bakura nodded and smiled psychotically.

"You know I love you," he whispered and Mai took the opportunity to kiss him, pressing her lips into his own, so her's were inside of his mouth as he wet her lips with his tongue. They kissed hungrily as if each other was a candy bar and to prove the point, Mai was nipping at his lip.

"You taste good," she mumbled as he licked her ear lobe, nipping at it until it bleed then licking up the blood, repeatedly apologizing into her mind. He never got to concept of light nips! It then occurred to them when Mai was going to lose her grip and just feverishly kiss him, that they were being watched.

Honda was staring at them, taking mental notes to do when he got hold of Mai, as was Yugi to do to Anzu. It never occurred to them that you just can't a good technique from people who had perfected it. Kaiba watched them in pure boredom, thinking of how to show off his new duel equipment on TV while Yami was pretending to sleep as if it was boring which he couldn't find farther from the truth. He was thinking about how he wanted to do some of that stuff to his light. He was trying not to show his enjoyment because of Ryou who looked like he was going to puke from seeing his Yami make-out with a friend of his. Jonouchi and Honda were watching, growling at the fact that they weren't remotely disgusted and Ryou was still arguing with the thought that if he should be disgusted or wanted-in.

"Party's over," Mai muttered and sat down on Bakura's lap on the couch. Honda had took hers in revenge but this wasn't revenge at all! It was quite fun. Mai shifted her weight so she was fully on Bakura and leaned back.

Bakura ran his hands down her side and settled on her stomach, kissing her neck and burrowing his head into her blonde mane, smelling the scent of coconut. He hated the food coconut but it was nice on her!

"Truth or Dare," Bakura managed to moan out to Yugi. Mai's weight was pressed against his sex, making him feel light-headed. He was enjoying this and Mai squirmed to drive him more insane.

"Truth…" Yugi said.

Sex was the only thing on his mind but he managed to come up with a halfway decent question. "Let's say I was in love with you and came up to you and said that I wanted to make out with you. Would you go along with it?"

Yugi squirmed in nervousness. He wasn't sure to answer the truth or something that sounded good. He decided for the truth.

"Kissing you would not bother me. A kiss is a kiss from whomever it comes from. It's all experience."

Bakura's lip twitched as Yugi answered the question and he replied," Nice answer." Mai grabbed her neck and pulled it down to meet her lips. They played, darting and meeting for several seconds, feeling each other's needing-ness to be touched, icy warm chills running through their blood.

"Kaiba, truth or dare?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the stupidly of the game. "Truth…"

"Are you virgin?" Yugi asked, that being the only thing that came to his mind.

Kaiba stared at him and stated clearly. "No…"

"Nani?" exclaimed everyone with the exception of the Yami's and Mai.

"I was 13 and my sectary, this blond girl had worked to me for 3 months and I was in a depressed mood and she decided to romanticize me to cheer me up. We slept together then I broke up with her and fired her."

Mai growled at him and said," That was mean! She was just trying to be nice and she would have never slept with you if you hadn't allowed it!"

"She was twice my age, I think. She could have controlled her emotion."

Mai growled at him and curled up in a ball on Bakura's lap, not wanting to argue.

"Anzu…"

"I am not going! You will only embarrass me…"

"Stop being a spoil-sport and just answer the question…" Kaiba growled, not in a good mood after telling about his sex life. He wasn't Mai.

"No," Anzu yelled and crossed her hands defiantly over her chest.

Mai wanted to hit her so bad but Bakura held her back, blowing at the hairs on her neck to keep her calm. His hands reached on her stomach and brushed them against her, leaving traces of fire and being her itch and then he started tickling her aggressively. Mai began laughing, basically hooting and Anzu glared at her.

Mai stared at her back, wanting to kill her right back but right now she was tied into it by her favorite person's tickles.

"Since Anzu is being a spoiler, Yami, how about you go?" suggested Kaiba, wanting some action.

"Truth…" muttered Yami.

"We all know you are not a virgin since you have lived over 5000 years and were the pharaoh. If you could have sex anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Yami shook his head and admitted guiltily." It would be on in a hot tub in cold weather…"

Kaiba smirked and said spookily," I have a hot-tub!"

Yami stuck out his tongue and muttered," It's time for all you to leave! Any last questions for each other?"

"WHO DOES EVERYONE LOVE?" yelled someone's voice and Yami started.

Ryou and Yugi said Anzu while their Yami's said they loved their light and Jonouchi didn't answer while Kaiba and Mai said they only loved their siblings while Honda said he was in love with Mai which resulted with a slap in the face.

Anzu never did answer along with Jonouchi and they stared down at their feet in embarrassment. Mai thought it made them look suspicious and had a hunch that they loved each other.

A honk came from outside and everyone ran to the door to find a row of cars parked out in Yugi's small driveway. It was going to be a disaster trying to get everyone out. Yugi went outside to help sort them out and give them directions back to their homes because most of them had never been there unless for walking home from school. Yami sat inside on the armchair, thinking how he blew his chance with his aibou. Why couldn't have he had picked Dare! Kaiba would have given the dare to him in some pathetic attempt to be mean to him but Kaiba knew that they loved each other…he would never bluntly hurt Yugi., maybe Yami but he happened to respect Yugi.

Then came the issue of Jonouchi and Anzu not answering…how dare Anzu not answer when she had two horny guys who wanted her and do anything for her…and Jonouchi. He always went on about how they were the best of buddies and had no secrets but yet he wouldn't tell…?

He looked up to see Mai cuddling on her Bakura's lap, facing him with slight trickles of tears on her thin face.

Bakura felt her shudder and held her closer. "Are you okay?"

Mai nodded her head but added, deciding not to lie. "Not really…"

Bakura lent in and kissed her rose colored eyelids, lapping up her tears. "Is it the whole we love Anzu thing and the Yami loving light?

Mai nodded again, sniffling and threw herself at Bakura, kissing him in desperation. Maybe it would take away the pain she felt…eternally. She ran her freezing hands down his taunt muscles sliding her hands to meet them under his white rippled shirt. Bakura moaned as she ran her hands in circles, making his nipples erect and thinking how he wanted to do the same to her. He lost himself in the kiss, feeling the familiar surge of liquid fire run through him as he divulged farther into her mouth. Mai nipped at his tongue to tell him to stop for he was getting a tad involved, cupping her breasts and thinking about doin' other stuff.

She stared at him, still not feeling much better, tears still vacant in her eyes and hugged him, needing him as close as possible and they stayed that way for several minutes.

Yami chuckled slightly at their relationship and then his smiled turned to a grimace, feeling Mai's neediness to be loved and cared about and her true wanting him as Bakura's was a replacement for Ryou. He decided to try to get the sparks working. Mai deserved happiness. 

(You are so cute to each other. You should get together. Why do you just make-out and sleep with each other. Admit you love each other!)

'I don't love Mai in that sort of way. She is just a make-out partener. Both of us understand that' Bakura whispered into Yami's mind, oblivious to the fact that since Mai had an item on her in her pocket, she could hear what he said and her body began to tremble, her lower lip pouting and she was sorta hyper-ventilating. Why couldn't he see that she loved him! More then just as a sex-buddy…she wanted him exclusively, no sex involved.

Mai pulled away, afraid of being further hurt and Bakura was too involved in robbing graves that he didn't know how to check emotions like Yami did with his Millennium item. She kissed him softly and stood up.

"I got to go…Kaiba is giving me a ride home…I am spending the night at his house because my parents being out of town," she lied," and Mei needed someone to take care of her."

Bakura grabbed her hand and led her out the door, ever the gentleman. Mai walked out the door and she slammed the door before he could see her break down crying in the limo with Kaiba. Kaiba put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder but he was clueless to females.

The door slammed and Bakura turned around to go back to the heater in the living room to get warm when he saw Yami's punch come flying at him. He was too slow, it hit in the jaw, knocking it out of joint. Bakura growled using his mind link and snapped it in place before he felt any more pain. He was never one for pain. Killing was easier…

Bakura growled and the eye burned on his forehead. "Why the hell do you do that?"

Yami's 3rd eye began to glow as well and he hissed," I think you know what you did…"

Bakura actually had no idea what he did wrong but it wasn't going to admit he didn't. Better to whip the pharaoh off the face of the earth. This epic battle was coming for many days…who would be the victor…the famous feared Yami, the last great pharaoh who ended the world from going into chaos or a simple minded killing machine who robbed stuff for a living, too lazy to do much else, Bakura!

Bakura snarled and darkness formed in his hand, resembling lightning and he whipped it at Yami.

Yami watched it come and jolted his hand out and the lightning halted and lost its power.

"You forget…my 2nd servant that I am the messenger of Ra, the god of the sun…the one who brought life into your poor body…I am GOD!" roared an ancient voice within Yami and Yami dove, trapping Bakura in his grasp, and with-straining his hands so he couldn't cast another spell.

Yami grinned up at the slightly taller boy and whispered," Run…and run far…maybe then I wouldn't find you and punish you…"

Bakura ran out of the house, nearly hitting Yugi who was going in and he was glowing from happiness or was it coldness?

"Anzu wished me a Happy 16th birthday…!"

Yami looked at him confused. "Didn't she already wish you one?"

"So what? It's the second one that counts…" and he gave a girlish giggle as he practically skipped around the house.

"Yami, I am going upstairs to open Mai's and Bakura's present. Can you clean up a bit so Grandpa doesn't get too mad?"

Yami nodded and Yugi rushed up the stairs, jumping two stairs at a time, shaking the entire house.

Yami was putting away the cake, licking the frosting off his fingers when he heard a loud," HOE…..?"

Yami nearly dropped the cake and reminded himself to prevent Yugi from watching any more Cardcaptor Sakura reruns. Yugi was in love with Rika because she looked somewhat like Anzu…Yami was one for Yue…gorgeous bi-shonen!

"Yugi, what's wrong?" yelled Yami, trying to jam the cake into the fridge as fast as he could so he could help his light. It wasn't fitting.

"Don't worry about it…" yelled Yugi, staring at the box's content.

In it sat a package of glow in the dark condems with assorted flavors, some sort of tube of blueberry stuff…Yugi had tasted it, a vibrating thing and some other stuff that Yugi had yet to figure out what it was or how it was used.

An note was at the bottom and it read in Mai's cursive script, Thought it might come in handy…

"They're sick…" he muttered

Mai kneeled in front of a blazing fire with a Shinto priestess at her side, beckoning the fire to tell this girl's future. Mai couldn't help admiring the priestess who had a robe on and huge platform shoes. She got to stare at the fire all day long and be holy and keep her clothes on.

Her blue skirt of her uniform hung around her legs as if it was a blanket and it kept her warm. It was sorta funny being right next to a fire and be freezing cold. Her shirt was threatening to pop out her breast because of getting it 3 sizes too small. She had said she was a small but really was a large. She had to show Anzu up who wore a small. The eye was in her backpack as she bowed to the fire and remained there like a cat scratching its claws against the carpet. 

"Please show this girl her fate," yelled the priestess. The fire flared and turned blue and Mai's mind went blank as if she was in a different world. 

__

She was in a deep forest muddled within a box. Men danced around her, ripping off her clothes one by one as if it was funny. She ran, avoiding them, and she came to a building with the sign of the Millennium items, an eye. She ran into the room and in it stood her prize Harpies lady, being slowly ravished by the Dark Magician and was destroyed by some sort of creature she knew to be one of Bakura's. She screamed for them to stop but they wouldn't listen to her…no one cared about her pleas for them to stop destroying her, her world. The building with her harpies was her world now…she looked up at the roof and there stood Bakura watching her. She begged to let her go… she had seen enough but he just laughed.

"If you love me, let me go…I know you control this world I am in…" she yelled into the rafters.

He grinned and jumped down and flipped her off as he landed on his feet and advanced on her. He took her naked body and pushed her down…to touch the dirt floor. Her head slammed painfully against the floor and she grimaced as he stripped off his clothes, showing his fully erect penis and it was then she blanked out…as she always did when she fucked someone. Her mind was usually in too much of pain so she ignored it, pretending it never existed. She woke to find him standing over her, fully dressed and she looked down and she was dressed in a black cat-suit with her mane of hair, jet black. 

"I do not control this world…there can only be one who controls it…" he whispered and he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Mai stood up and brushed the dirt that had stuck to her suit and caught the tears on her tongue, tasting that usual salt that wasn't there. It was something else, she wasn't crying. It was her blood.

She looked around, finding the exit locked and in the corner stood Yami in his full pharaoh glory with a purple robe on. He walked over to the middle of the room where Mai stood and pressed his staff to her throat.

"Are you the one who controls this world?" she whispered.

He scowled at her and nicked the pointed edge against her throat and whispered," No… I am only the one that lost it."

Mai looked at him in confusement as she consecrated and hissed," Let me pass. I need to get past…"

"I can't allow that. That world is wrong for you. It will forever be wrong to you."

"This world is wrong for me. I know what lies there…"

Yami growled and said," There is only one way to get out of this world…and only I know how to. I will always be here and so will you."

Mai gulped as she felt the knife slice the 1st layer on her throat and looked up at him and there stood Yugi…holding the knife.

"I am sorry Mai-chan but we have to do this. You have to be happy and here is the only way you will be happy. You need to stay in this world."

Mai screamed, the 3rd eye mark appeared on her forehead and her item glowed and Yugi/ Yami was trapped in the card.

"Gomen ne…" she whispered and she heard a cackling.

She spun around and a figure stood in the moonlit window, his white hair blowing in the wind. 

"Konnichiwa, the harpies lady…#3 in the world…may I present to myself…Mai…K…the messenger of death…

Mai's eyes snapped open and the priestess looked at her.

"The vision that you have had is an idea of what your future will be. I hope it helps and you better go to school. School starts in 6 minutes."

Mai ran out the shrine, bowing at the white-haired lady and hurried down the street.

/ What does this all mean? / she wondered as she pulled into school and ran up the stairs to the top level where her homeroom was. She grinned, being the 1st one who was there beside Kaiba who was reading something to better improve his business. She smiled and walked out to go to the bathroom. She had to pee.

Yugi showed up, several minutes after Mai but he had a good 10 minutes before their classes started. He walked into the room to find everyone staring at him. He looked around, confused and everyone immediately went talking to their nearest neighbor. As he walked to his seat, he heard the words, "bi…him? I know…"

Yugi sat down, feeling very alienated even from his friends who were standing at the back of the room, talking about stuff, not even saying hi to him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he thought out loud. 

The white-haired boy came over to him and said," Yugi, can I talk to you for a second?"

Yugi nodded, not knowing what he'd heard from Ryou and followed Ryou out the door.

"Jonouchi is telling everyone that you are gay…"

Time seemed to stop for Yugi and his head went spinning. "Why is he saying that? I am not gay!"

Ryou looked at him, obviously disturbed at how mean Yugi's best friends were being. "I know you're not and if you were, I am sure you would flat-out say it. I have no idea why they are saying this…"

Yugi began to sniffle, fearing a cry was coming on and Ryou hugged him, not caring about his image. Mai passed them and went into the room before they did, noting Yugi's state.

Yugi walked into the room and said, "Jonouchi, Honda, can I talk to you?"

Jonouchi looked up as his shorter friend walked up to him and growled," What? This better be important."

"Why are you telling people I am gay?" asked Yugi.

"Because you are…" Jonouchi answered and went on talking to Honda about something stupid like what happened on some sports show. Yugi was getting pissed…that wasn't an answer.

(Aibou, are you okay?)

{Don't worry about it. I can handle it}

Yami backed off, worrying about his aibou but he had to give him some space. 

"Listen to me! What I do to ever make you think that I am gay! I am not gay…!"

"You said you didn't mind the idea of kissing other guys…"

" IT WAS TRUTH OR DARE! I ANSWERED THE TRUTH. I AM ENTIRLY STRAIGHT. How can you think that?"

"What you said was Gay! I classify that as Gay. Okay?"

"But…" stuttered Yugi. His friends weren't listening to him.

Jonouchi held up his hand and whispered," No buts…Good-bye," and turned his back and talked to Honda, laughing and being idiots.

Tears began running down his face and Yugi felt Yami's presence rise up, wanting to kill them. No one hurt his aibou! 

Yugi ran out of the room, before anyone saw him crying. HIS BEST FRIENDS DIDN"T BEALIVE HIM!

Mai watched her Yugi run out of the door, on the verge of tears. She had eavesdropped on their conversation and she was beyond pissed. Too bad Bakura had forbid her from using the magic of the Millennium eye to hurt people, no…. She was to spy on them.

Mai marched over there, her lips in a snarl and slapped him and kicked him into the wall , keeping the pressure on his groin area.

"Why are you doing this to him?" she hissed, trying to keep her voice into a whisper so it seemed scarier. It always worked on her when her father talked softly, yelling at her. It installed fear. "Do you think this is funny? It isn't! He has been nothing but nice to you. He is your best friend…"

Mai grinned almost candidly, an idea coming into her head why he was doing this. "I think you are homophobic and…"

"Hold up on the big words bitch…what does that mean?" Jonouchi yelled.

"Homophobic means you are afraid of gays and lesbians. I think you are having issues with your own sexuality so you fear it...hate how it makes you feel you love your best friend…" Jonouchi growled at her, striking a cord. "You thought you loved girls in that way but did you notice how you never got together with them, how make-outing with them was nice but it didn't meet your needs…you don't seem to understand them…but you understand your friends…your male friends…you know how they think and what they think of you…you begin to wonder if you been loving another gender…maybe it's the stability that friends have…they won't betray you!" Mai grinned sadly.

"The make-out sessions are just a practice for the real thing…the thing that can never be yours? You are capable of having it but you broke the bond and Yugi hates you. I suggest you prepare for a fight because Yami doesn't like people hurting his aibou. Maybe then you will learn that people who like the same sex are the smartest people on the planet because at least they faced up to their issues and show what and who they love."

Jonouchi growled and punched Mai but got air. Mai ducked and popped upward, punching him in the pit between the ribs which is the most deadly spot on the human body without actually entering it. He went flying into the wall, not being able to breathe and in severe pain.

"Ja ne," she yelled as she charged for the door. She had always made it when the teacher grabbed her and yelled, "Go to the principal!"

Mai laughed and walked down the hall to the right, flipping the teacher off. Who cared about her rep. someone had hurt Yugi!

"Where are you going? The principal's office is the other way!" snarled the teacher.

"I am going to the boy's bathroom," she yelled and ran down the hall before anyone could yell at her.

She went into the bathroom, thank god no one was there even though naked guys no longer fazed her and by the sink sat Yugi sobbing into his hands with Yami kneeling beside him, stroking his spiky hair.

Yami was whispering something to Yugi and Mai had a talent for reading lips and she saw him mutter," It's okay. I am going to leave you now so I can punish them. Mai knows more about humans and love then I do. She can properly help more then I can. Call and I'll be there in a second."

Yami kissed his aibou's forehead and rushed out the door, his anger radiating from his skinny body.

"Yugi, are you okay?" asked Mai, kneeling next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, gripping his shoulders for his knees were to his chin.

"I thought…" he sniffled… "they were my…" hiccuped, " friends," and he broke down into sobs. Mai hugged him the best way she could by giving him a bear hug, trying to surround him in warmth. Bathrooms had a tendency to be very cold and crying made you chilly.

"They won't listen to me," he whispered, pulling his knees away and hugging the tall girl. "It's okay…" she whispered as he gave into it and he wondered to himself if this was what being comforted by a mother was like. His mother was always traveling as was her father and they really didn't like Yugi because he was short and they had a reputation in the photography business.

Mai pulled away and stroked his peach fuzz. "What is the real problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Behind every madness, things happened in the past that makes you mad. Things built up. It is the cycle of life."

Yugi cast his eyes down. Unfortunately she was right. 

"I am not sure I am gay…Ever since…"

Mai smiled and put her finger to his lips, 'I know all out with your practice sessions and that you like them…you have dreams about them…some of them wet dreams but Yami never knows because you send him back to the puzzle while you change the sheets. I also know that you are in love with Anzu and this is for her. All you desire is to kiss, hold her, be held by her, hers exclusively."

"I don't know what is it with kissing Yami. I have yet to figure out if just kissing turns me on or it is the gender?"

Mai smiled at him gently, "You have only kissed a guy so you have nothing to base it on…kissing at first is always exciting even with the same gender but after you know what you are doing…you realize what you want in it…gender, hardness…other stuff," and she laughed. "You need to kiss a girl to figure it out and I know how you could do that…."

Yugi looked at her cluelessly. "What do you mean?"

Mai smirked and kissed him, letting her tongue dip into his surprised mouth and retracted it, letting him feel more comfortable. Couldn't push him. He was kinda native. She kissed him softly and Yugi decided to pretend it was Anzu and did the same thing to Mai, letting his tongue flick against the roof of her mouth.

Screw the idea of taking it easy on the boy. She suckled on his tongue, making Yugi feel pleasured as if he was eating fresh cookies out the oven and the hot chocolate runs down your throat, making you feel warm and happy as it seeps through your veins. It was just that…

Mai pulled away and said, "Did you enjoy the show? How did it make you feel?"

Yugi had to think of words as to describe how he felt.

"I liked it and it felt nice but it didn't make my world spin. It was incredible but the passion wasn't there."

Mai laughed," I know you liked it better from Yami. I think you are in love with him…now you only have to get Anzu to do what Yugi does to you and then you will know…know what you are…"

"You are good at it. Why does Yami turn me on? What you did is more intense, complicated?"

"You will never love me in that sort of way so…"Mai shrugged.

"So now what?" Yugi said. "What comes next?"

"Don't confess right away to Yami how you feel. Surprise him with a nice kiss and tell him that you love him exclusively but make sure you mean it. Don't go into it because you are rejected."

"How do I know if I am st…"

"A kiss is a kiss no matter what. Kisses are always nice but the one person you love just touchs you and you melt…I am going to give you the speech that I gave Jonouchi.

"You thought you loved girls in that way but did you notice how you never got together with them, how make-outing with them was nice but it didn't meet your needs…you don't seem to understand them…but you understand your friends…your male friends…you know how they think and what they think of you…you begin to wonder if you been loving another gender…maybe it's the stability that friends have…they won't betray you!" Mai grinned sadly.

"The make-out sessions are just a practice for the real thing…the thing that can never be yours? You are capable of having it but you broke the bond and Yugi hates you. I suggest you prepare for a fight because Yami doesn't like people hurting his aibou. Maybe then you will learn that people who like the same sex are the smartest people on the planet because at least they faced up to their issues and show what and who they love."

"Does this help you?" Mai asked.

"Jonouchi is in love with me…?"

"So am I?" Mai blurted out.

"Nani?" 

Mai smiled, "Forget what I said forever. I don't want you to worry about it…you will never return my feeling so I am not going bother to take you as my own."

Mai backed up so she was sitting on the opposite wall and Ryou walked in, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" growled Mai, pissed because he wreaked her chance of showing how she felt. She would never get another chance to…

"Yami…" snorted Ryou in near hysteria.

"Ryou, can you hold on for a second and tell me. I need to talk to Mai for a second. 

{Why do you love me? What could I give to a girl like you…you are so experienced. You could have anyone you wanted but…what do you see in me and why haven't told me this sooner? I know you aren't afraid to…}

/ You could give me everything…people won't get that I don't like the sex part of it. It means nothing to me…I just want a snuggle bunny basically. I could have anyone I wanted but they only want me for sex and pleasure…never for companionship. I love you because you remind me of a child…ever so innocent and naïve, so much I want to be…you are what I wish to look into the mirror and see in myself. Yami and you belong together…I know that from Day 1 as does Ryou and Bakura but your and Yami bond is loving. I owe you both so much and I will not stand for breaking you apart… I just want to be loved by someone exclusively and you will have that with Yami/

Yugi looked at her in sort of shock. He wasn't used to Mai showing weakness.

"Ryou, what were you saying?" Mai asked, not giving Yugi time to think about her words. Better for him to forget them and think they were a dream.

"Yami marched in and started exposing all their secrets then beat them up and has been pacing up the halls dragging them, making them clean up the dirt that you, Yugi was supposed to clean before this mess."

Mai smirked at the thought and Yugi cleared his throat.

"Mai…you seem unhappy? Aren't you and Bakura an item…you are always making out with each other in the halls or any spare moment? Why are you just friends with benefits?"

Mai closed her eyes and curled up in the fetal position, sitting up. 

"There be many reasons why but the main one is that he doesn't love me in that sort of way…he loves you Ryou. Both of us need love and he is a "tomb robber" and I am who I am…Neither of us grew up in love so you crave it and find a different source. Sex is addictive…and it was the one mistake I made.

My father raped me when I was 5 years old while my mother was pregnant with Mei. He wasn't allowed to fuck her because they didn't want a screwed up baby this time but of course my mom took drugs but we aren't going to talk about that…anyway, I was his relief of his sexual attention. It hurt me…" Mai looked up at them, her violet eyes clouded in tears.

"I promised myself that I would give Mei a better life and never let her go through that…I was mature at my age, growing partly on the streets. When you are 5 years old, there is no place that will hire you…my only hope of surviving and keeping Mei alive to buy her the diapers and medicine and all the other baby stuff was to go into prostitution. At 5 years old, I wasn't a virgin! I raised myself and taught myself everything I know. I have saved up enough money so that Mei, in case of sudden problems, can run away and support herself. I work there still because I understand it, just give them some foreplay and some sex and you get paid. 

I never knew what love was so what I was raised was that sex is the only way to show love to someone…never the nicey- nicey stuff that others did. Sex is no big deal to me with an ordinary person…I get no pleasure, only emptiness.

I am empty…I have nothing besides being a slut. I need love so badly. Bakura provides that and I really do truly love him…I understand what love is now from watching Yami treat you like a king but Bakura sees me as a Playboy bunny. That was the base of our relationship, to fulfill each other's needs but what point of it if you aren't loved. "

"Yugi, Yami loves you and would never hurt you. He loves you because you are who you are, not because of what you can do…every-time you touch him, his face lights up and he is so happy…I want that so badly…" Mai turned to Ryou and snarled.

"And you! Bakura loves you. He has given up his days of killing just for you. To a Yami that is a big deal! He will never love me because he is blindly in love with you. Why do you think he hasn't taken over the world and stole the Millennium items and our decks? He doesn't want you to hate him. You are such an ass for rejecting him. He did it for you…all you have to do is speak up once in your life and tell him to and the fearless Yami will bow before you like a dog…a very well-trained dog. Violence comes naturally to him but he will never hurt you!"

Mai's voice was cracking and it was almost in hearable between the gasps for breath and the sob that were wretched from deep within her.

"Imagine your entire life based on a lie! You pretend to love every man in sight to get them to sleep with you and they'll pay you but you are forbidden to love the ones you really do truly love. They think of you as a friend, nothing more…you never sleep and are barely functioning so that your sister can have a normal life…what about yours? You don't have the time to get 100s or think of going to college…you don't go out with friends because you don't have any when it comes down to it. Every-time you fuck someone it feels like they took a part of you and soon you are empty. It brings nothing to you…it is as normal as brushing your teeth…it tears you apart knowing you could do better for yourself but…you can't."

Yugi scooted over to Mai and hugged her and mumbled, "I understand…"

Mai laughed bitterly and whispered, "Only Seto would understand because he is doing the same but he will succeed unlike me."

She smiled at the small boys and said calmly, "Do you know that the Yami's were put into the items because in the past they weren't loved. They were alone so they came back into the future and linked with someone, who would be misunderstood, someone who would never be loved either and they are to make them happy and they will love them eternally. You both have one and you refuse to admit it that you love them…you soul mate." Mai took a breath and began her speech again, screaming at the top of her choaked voice which wasn't too loud because of her constant crying.

__

" YOU ARE BOTH FOOLS! ANZU WILL NEVER LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU NEED! SHE ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF…A WOLF IN SHEEP CLOTHING. YOUR YAMI'S WILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT AND WILL DO IT FOR ETERNITY AND YOU BOTH RATHER WASTE THE MOST SPECIAL MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE ON HER. YUGI, THE PUZZLE WILL SOMEDAY LOSE IT'S PLACE WITH YOU AND YAMI WILL BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE. IT WAS BEEN THAT WAY FOR CENTRIES. YOU BETTER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEIR LOVE BECAUSE AT LEAST SOMEONE WILL BE HAPPY! YOU ARE NOT GAY BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM, YOU LOVE YOURSELF AND THEY ARE NOT GAY…TO THEM, YOU ARE WHAT THEY WERE CREATED TO LOVE AND YOU SHOULD THINK THE SAME…AT LEAST SOMEONE WILL BE HAPPY…"

Mai could feel herself losing what she did have, her secrets and she ran out of the room in tears before she could tell anymore, leaving them to think about what she said.

"Mai-chan , matte!" yelled Yugi and Mai slowed down from her steady steps towards the front doors. Mai spun around and whispered," You are so lucky…"

"What do you mean? Why can't you just love someone normally?"

"I am afraid of loving, okay!" she yelled. " Love is sex is all I know…and love is always despair covered in a few seconds in happiness. They will only hurt me in the end and I won't accomplish what I have to…besides I am not really female…I haven't had my period in about 5 years…" Mai yelled and ran out of the school into the pouring rain.

"Mai's screwed up…" observed Yami who was behind his aibou and wrapped his hands around his smaller half's waist.

"I feel bad for her…" Yugi whispered, watching in slight tears. Mai wasn't a close friend but she was so honest with them and helpful. 

"Don't…she hates it when we feel bad about her and her situation."

"I think she does…she only says that to see if people actually do care about her."

'"""'"""'""'"'''''''"'''"""""'''''''''''""'""'''''"'''''''"''"''"''"'"''""'''"'"""'''""'"""'''"'"'''""'''"''''"""''

Jonouchi and Honda were too embarrassed for the rest of the day to be mean to Yugi so they just ignored him which worked fine for him though it made him sad…he had no one to talk to so he sat in lunch with Ryou while Kaiba didn't get involved and spent every spare moment on his phone, screaming at his corporation people who weren't making his products up to his extreme standards. 

Yugi had 9th period study hall and he went to the bathroom in the west wing which was where the bathroom weren't allowed to be used and hid in there, needing a quiet place to study.

"Yami, you can come out now…" Yugi whispered and the puzzle glowed and Yami appeared in front of him in the same school uniform but it looked much nicer on Yami then it did on Yugi.

"Yami… I need help on multiplication…I been using my calculator too much and I don't remember how to do it," whined Yugi…he never was too good at school.

Yami rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Silly baka," he muttered as he sat on the windowsill next to the sinks. "Do you remember the concept of it."

"Does it have to do something with addition?" Yugi asked and Yami hung his head.

"Do I have your permission to give a demonstration?" Yami asked. 

Yugi nodded, not sure what his Yami was talking about and he faced his Yami eager to learn.

"I got this idea from a poem we read in English class, which we translated, back into Japanese," Yami muttered and kissed his aibou softly twice.

"Kiss me back the same amount of times," Yami commanded.

Yugi obeyed…realizing the trick his Yami was playing on…he just wanted to be kissed but Yami properly did have a point to his madness.

Yami kissed him again twice and whispered," How times did we kiss? There were 3 separate times with 2 kisses each. How many?"

"Roku…!" shouted Yugi and Yami grinned and applauded.

"That was fun, can we do that again?" Yugi teased but he didn't expect the look of sadness on Yami's face when it occurred to Yami that it was all fun and games to his aibou.

"Yami, I am sorry," whispered Yugi and hugged his Yami furiously. " I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate."

"Thank you," Yami whispered, nuzzling his light's ear.

"Yami, I have a question…if it is okay with you. Mai suggested to find out if I was gay…to kiss Anzu and figure it out…how would one do that by controlling her?"

"There is only 1 item in the world besides religion that can control her…the Millennium Rod!" Both gave a collective groan. They had barely escaped Malik's wrath the last time and then they had almost died and everyone was as well.

"I will get Mai to get it and use it. I don't want you getting it," declared Yugi, sensing that thought arise in his aibou's mind.

Yami nodded and Yugi spun around and leaned on his Yami, Yami's shoulders cradling his head…

Mai walked through a crowed intersection, dressed in a black t-shirt that Yami had leant her which was too small on her but she needed herself to look…scrimption. She would need that when dealing with Malik. The Millennium eye was in her pocket for emergency purposes and she was armed with assorted weapons strategically placed so she could defend herself from him or kill him. God…Bakura would love this, the killing and danger. It was occurring to her that they were the same…

She walked into the crowded mall and rode up the escalator, getting several whistles from the guys and she put on her sunglasses and made sure everything was in place. 

She spotted Malik standing by the corner and she motioned for him to sit next to her down on the love seats to help tired shoppers catch their breath.

"Hello Malik, it's been awhile…"

Malik glared at her, still not placing who she was or why he came here, just knowing that this girl wanted to see him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Mai laughed and smiled at him and whispered, "Someone you punished who wants revenge…"

Malik stared at her and looked at her blond hair, which she had grown out to her waist since her last battle with him.

"You are pretty…tell me who you are…?"

Mai smiled and pulled the sunglasses off and whispered, kissing his cheek, "I am one of Yugi's friends…Mai. You trapped my soul, remember."

Malik's face darkened at the name of Yugi…he still hadn't got over his father being killed by Yami and Yami beating him finally…

"What kind of revenge?" he whispered.

"I want a duel in a new game…Kaiba gave me an extra dueling disk, I have it stored somewhere…if I beat you, your millennium item is given to me for a day then I will return it to you in a promise that you will never interfere with Yami or his friends life…if I win, I will do your bidding, do anything you desire but you can not trap my soul…does this fit you?"

Malik stared at her, "You're on…when will this duel take place?"

"In an hour at the Domino Museum…they have a camera crew over there to cover the new game that Kaiba invented…I am their demonstrator…Ja ne…" she whispered and kissed him on the lips speedily and ran off. She did think he was cute but she didn't like him for the sole reason of him trying to take over the world.

Malik stared at her and leaned back, thinking over her words…what would he make her do when he won…no way that girl could beat him…he was beginning to remember who she was. 

"Mai, prepare to go into slavery!"

Yami and Yugi stood in front of the museum dressed identical in black t-shirt and same color jeans. They had came to watch the battle and learn the rules…Kaiba would try to beat them in it so mine as well know what it is all about.

Mai stood in front of the museum sitting down in her little mini skirt and her shirt, which was a vest that buttoned next to her navel. She was planning on distracting him so he made stupid moves.

Malik walked in, in his usual white clothing with the blue capes and declared, "I demand a duel…"

Mai smiled and said, "I never said it was Duel Monsters, no it is a game of poker, strip poker…whoever loses their clothes first loses. The dueling disks aren't going to be used and it isn't a new game except we are playing with Duel monsters cards."

Malik growled, knowing he had been tricked and Kaiba handed him over 300 cards. 

"Make your deck…you can have only 52 cards…I assume you know the rules…you can only have 4 of the same monster…families of monsters will make a flush and having them in evolutionary order in power gives you a straight… It is just like having a deck because both of you are given random cards to make a deck…cards in your regular deck will work and other cards you own….Mai has already made her deck in front of us and it meets standards. Make yours…!"

Malik glared and thought over his options…he didn't know how to play and Mai knew the rules…no other choice…

"I want to play regular poker," he declared quietly. It shamed him to not play the game but he would lose properly so he would play something he knew and could cheat at…his sister always played with him and he could always beat her despite her knowing the future.

He didn't know that Mai had the eye in her hand and was planning to cheat like Pegasus did at Duelist Kingdom and she was an expert at poker…had played it over and over again with the guys at the strip bar…she almost always won.

Mai threw down her cards, knowing that he won't do the game with her because he couldn't afford to lose especially with the camera crews who had decided to stay despite there not being a duel…they knew they worked for Kaiba and what he wanted was what they wanted and they would get a duel from Yami and whoever challenges his claim on the world's top duelist. It always happened at all Kaiba events.

Mai shuffled the deck and dealed them each a hand. Mai smiled at hers, faking it, giving that familiar catty grin she always gave to her opponents to charm them…make them underestimate her. She had an ace with assorted cards as of 2.4.5 an a 9. 

"I will lay down 1 card and take a new one," she hissed and drew a card from the pile. It was a 3.

Malik went to draw and pulled up a card, laying one down.

"Before you put your hand down…I want to make a prediction of what card you hold…I see red with a curve…wait is it? It is the 9 of hearts, am I right?" she asked.

Malik growled at her and she exclaimed, "Oh my god, I was right," and gave a girlish laugh. Kaiba grimaced, remembering how Pegasus did the same thing to him.

"Next, since we are playing Strip poker, how much are you willing to bet that yours is higher then mine?" she cooed, bending over to pick up one of her fallen cards which read an Ace of spades, letting him get a nice look at her.

"Top…" he whispered.

"Is that all…?" she whispered back… "You can already see what is under it…"

Malik's head was spinning and he bet," Pants and Top."

"Deal," Mai exclaimed and put her cards down, a straight in diamonds from ace to 5.

Malik grinned, setting down a royal flush in perfect order. "I won!" he exclaimed and Mai swore as she stood up and ever so slowly unbuttoned the only button and it slid off to show a black top that was a bra which covered the nipple and about it. Malik felt himself jump within his skin and pressed his erection against the seat to restrain him from standing up and laying her right there. 

"Like what you see?" she whispered as she turned around to face her butt to him which had a zipper down it and she asked, "Can you unzip it for me?"

Malik's straight face turned into a smile as he unzipped it, running his hand down her ass which was in a black thong. He had an unbelievable urge to go and bite her but managed to not go and do that…he stuck to feeling the firm muscles there.

Mai stared behind her and walked away, sitting back on her chair.

She drew her next 5 cards and reminded herself to keep calm…her hand sucked…she had 2 aces and the rest were an assorted suit.

"Mai…let's make 8s wild!" Malik said and Mai grinned, one of her cards was an eight. She took a deep breath and drew two cards for she had got rid of her others. It was time to put Yami's and Yugi's pathetic theory to the test…please give me 2 8s.

She grinned as she drew and in her hand lay two 8s, one of spades and clubs.

Malik drew his cards and said, "I bet you all clothes," confident he would win.

Mai nodded and Malik lay down his hand. In it lay one pair and a triple.

"Nice job," she whispered," but I demand you strip," and lay down her cards.

"5 in a row of aces…" she whispered and pulled a baggy sweatshirt over her head. "Strip and hand me the rod."

Malik screamed in frustration and handed her the rod, seeing Yami in the audience. "I will not ask you to strip because I know about your back so I won't do that to you and make you lose your respect around this town. I will return the rod to you tomorrow at sunset."

Mai walked away and let her blonde hair blow in the wind.

{Yami, join with me for a second. Anzu is coming over to us to walk with us home…Mai is properly going to do her trick…ask her to do it}

(Okay…) Yami closed his eyes and his sprit entered the puzzle and Yugi felt a reassuring hand on his brow. (Good luck, aibou…Mai-chan, can you control Anzu for a second when I tell you to)

/ Yeah sure, whatever/

Anzu was talking to Yugi how much Mai was a whore, dressing in that sort of outfit in the middle of winter and in front of the camera as they walked home. Anzu had saw Mai on TV and decided to ridicule her a bit but Mai had left before she could.

{Yami, tell Mai to do it. I am ready} (Mai, do it)Anzu's eyes seemed to glaze over and she turned to Yugi."Yugi, come over here," she purred, grabbing his hand and dragged him to a dead cherry-blossom tree. Yami could sense the power coming from there…Yugi expecting to feel molten fire run through his veins, this is what he wanted but he felt like he had grabbed the hand of an icicle. He sat next to her and Anzu attacked him, lying on top of him, kissing him. Yami attempted to block this out of his memory, it caused too much pain but reminded himself painfully that if it made his aibou happy, he was happy as well.Yugi kissed her back, attempting to enjoy it but it was empty…made him feel empty. Anzu kissed him harder, pressing her knee into his groin whichever was on purpose or not, he didn't know but it was pressure not pleasure…? She suckled on his lower lip and the whole world seemed to get lighter, as if he didn't exist…she wasn't there…she wasn't his future. Even with Mai, he felt something but Anzu was nothing…only a dream that will never come true and you think you want it to happen, when it happens you hate it

.Yugi pushed her off him and ran…so confused…so pained…he was gay…he didn't enjoy kissing girls! Maybe if he kept running from the truth, he wouldn't have to face it. He ripped off the necklace, not wanting to talk to Yami at this current moment…he needed to think alone. He ran into a dark alleyway and sat down…he hated Yami at this moment, he had decided. If Yami had never came along, he would still have his friends…still love Anzu…never questioned his sexuality…not have enemies. He hung his head and cried and realized what he was saying was wrong…Yami helped him have friends…taught him how to play Duel monsters…made him famous…he would have never had the courage to stand up…never had meet Ryou and Mai and Kaiba and the others…"Admit it, Yugi," he muttered. "You are in love with your Yami…" not thinking.

His hand rose to his mouth, realizing what he said and how true it was. What would his parents think? They hated faggots and lesbians, they already hated him because he was a midget and hated that he was famous for a game, not because of making some shitty movie that everyone sees. They never thought how much effort it took him to become world famous.Tears ran down his face and thought about his friends. Jonouchi was right…this idea alone made him mad…so what if he was right…it wreaked his reputation! Anzu would be sad because Yami would now be officially taken and happy Yugi was not after her anymore. Mai-chan would pretend to be happy and she would be sorta but she would be sad…another guy she actually loved lost to the infamous Yami brood. Honda and Jonouchi would hate him because of it…he had been on shaking ground with them before and now that the whole school knew that Jonouchi had said he loved Yugi through Mai…the bitch fights will begin. Kaiba will feel blamed because he was the start of it and hate it because his famous enemy would be united even more but it would work better if they broke up. Bakura would look as it as hope of him getting together with Ryou and Ryou would be supportive…he guessed he won't be invited to any sleep-over anymore once everyone knew.His grandpa was a wild card…he was from the old generation when guys love girls was the only way to love but he was open to so many things so…it be interesting when he found out. The world would be too because unknown to him…all the girls on the planet were either in love with him or Yami but he knew they would live…he would be expecting the male proposals to come pouring in into his mail box more then the usual 100 from his insane female fans.What if they broke up? They shared a body and the dueling equipment and the deck somewhat…they lived in the same house and Yami had too many enemies to be out in the world all-alone. What if… What? No he couldn't think that…must think of the nice part of the future, they wouldn't break up!

Yugi stood up and walked down the street, holding the puzzle in one hand and as he got to his house and took the secret key from the flowerpot and let himself in. He sat down on the couch and slipped the puzzle over his head.

(Aibou…are you okay? I thought something happened to you…) Yami's frantic voice rung out within his head.

{I am fine, I just needed time to think…}

(About what?) The puzzle glowed and Yami was sitting next to his aibou on the couch who was lying down, his head propped on the pillow."Things…" Yugi said aversely.Yami stared down at his aibou and rose an eyebrow. 

"What kinds of thing?" he asked. "Does it have to do with that certain brown haired girl?" Yugi couldn't help but notice Yami's tone which was trying to stay neutral but was mad.

"Nope!" Yugi said cheerfully and leaned up and placed a kiss on his Yami's nose. "They were about you…"

"What about me?" Yami pursued, needing to know more, not wanting to probe his light's mind.

"How you were better then Anzu…" he whispered and kissed him gently, nipping at his Yami's smooth lips with his teeth.Yami pulled away and pressed his forehead to his aibou's. "What does this all mean?" he whispered. 

He closed his eyes and reopened them, looking at him with some sort of look that was one that you could never forget…confusment, lust, and happy. 

"I don't know…" whispered Yugi. 

"I was hoping you had an answer for that…"Yami smirked and lay on his light, his hands getting tired of propping himself up so he could touch his aibou. "I don't…I know that I love you…and that is all that matters for the moment."Yugi looked up at Yami whose face was within several inches from his own and stayed silent…neither knowing what to say…sometimes just making-out was easier then accepting the way you feel…but when you love someone, that doesn't matter…all you care about is making them happy and comfortable, not yourself. Yugi rolled over and Yami snuggled next to him in the one person space…they melted together perfect. Yugi needed to accept his new-found love for guys and Yami understood. He went through the same thing but it took almost 5000 years to get over it, it was only meet Yugi then he realized it. Yami wrapped his hands around Yugi's body and Yugi sighed and fell asleep…being sad makes you sleepy. He would wake to find a day where he was in love with Yami…

Grandpa walked in a hour later and saw Yami and Yugi cuddled together. He knew it wasn't heat problems…they had the heat up to 90 degrees, a fuckin' sauna and he smiled, realizing Yugi had admitted to himself that he was in love with Yami. Yami was a good person and he trusted them both…it wasn't like the ancient pharaoh had any diseases or could get Yugi pregnant…he thought it was sweet. He would let them be…just pretend it was normal.

Ryou had gone without eating or drinking for a day…he wasn't hungry. Mai's words kept echoing through his brain and he wished that he still had the puzzle…he wasn't used to being alone at home since his mother and father had died in a plane accident because he had Bakura to care about him and he felt ill depressed…not having the strength to stand up and get himself a glass of water.He heard a knock on the door and he thought it was the usual hallucinations that had followed since his not eating and he yelled," Come in," feeling like he was out of body.

A mirror image appeared in front of him and he felt this sprit pry open his mouth and get some pills down his throat and toss in some food, cheerios. His mind was beginning to uncloud like always when he stopped rebelling and attempting to kill himself by not taking his anti-depressants which he had gotten when he didn't know about Bakura and didn't know what went on in the absences in his mind.He opened his eyes, feeling a slap against his face and Bakura sat in front of him on his bed, looking at him in worry and in slight anger

."Why the hell did you attempt to kill yourself again?" he yelled in anger then threw himself at Ryou, wrapping him in a hug. "I'd miss you. I love you and couldn't bear to be without you."

Ryou smiled slightly and he felt Bakura move a strand of hair from his eyes so he could stare into them and he whispered," I am sorry for killing…it was wrong." 

Ryou laughed, thinking how stupid it made Bakura sound and he realized that Bakura really did love him. Ryou whispered," It's okay…" and Bakura took his answer as an invitation. His cool lips ran themselves down his neck, leaving a fiery tickle down his throat and he felt his Yami's hands matting themselves through his hair. Ryou grabbed his hand and took the long fingers into his mouth, suckling and teasing them, nipping at the senstive skin. It was then that Bakura knew that his needs would be satisfied…he was the tomb raider… and he pushed himself on the bed over Ryou's small body. The fun shall begin… 

Blonde hair bounced down the street, so unlike its owners mood. Mai was happy for the vessels and Yami's getting together but it made her also sad. They would never be hers, at least she had Mei…someone who loved her no matter what…she had returned the rod to Malik with a nice smile though he was furious and attempted to get her into his house which he shared with Isis so he could have some fun.She could not afford a cab because for once in her life, she had not worked since it was some sort of holiday, which one she didn't, certainly not Christmas, that went by with her buying Mei a custom made dueling disk so her sister could have the opportunity to meet new people and maybe make a life for her as it did to her older sister. She had bought her a few booster packs and gave her some of her old cards and was beginning to teach her the basics. Kaiba had bought most of the presents since Mokuba and Mei were best friends and she was going to Kaiba to get Mei so they could go to a bowling party to celebrate…Mei would finally get to play with a bowling ball and Mei was 10! She would finally know what was so important in life…being stronger then the men. 

Mai reached the front gates of the Kaiba mansion and found it to be dark and a yellow convertible with a red coat lying in it in their driveway. She found this odd. Kaiba always left at least 2 limos out even when he was gone to give the appearance of richness. She looked at it in curiosity and rang the bell to get someone to let her in. No one was coming and she was pissed. They had to know she was there... she had only like rang it 20 times. She growled, staring at her watch, wanting to get to the bowling ally and decided to give up. She jumped up, catching one of the spikes on the fence and pulled herself up, trying not to catch her white dress on the prickets. She had spent good money on it from a dance catalog that one of her fellow workers was deciding to wear for her solo...it was a pure white ballet dress that flowed around her knees and a snug top on her chest. She somehow managed to get over and triggered the alarm but it didn't go off. Strange, she thought, Kaiba never disabled it because he was scared of being robbed and afraid of being killed. Kaiba had a fear of dying because of what almost happened to Mokuba when they went swimming. 

Bakura had gotten mad and decided to dunk him, jokingly but Bakura didn't know his own strength and Mokuba almost drowned...if it had not been for her who swam underwater and grabbed Bakura in the balls…it was the only thing she could think about at the time with him in his swimming trunks… and let Mokuba go up and she pumped air into him. Kaiba then learned about 1st aid so he could better help his brother as Mai had learned herself for the sole reason of nurturing her injuries from her job and from her parents. A strangle cackle filled the air, too high-pitched to be Kaiba's...she had heard his some many times when he was having fantasies of slaughtering Yugi in a duel. It reminded her of someone's but who? Malik...he might have wanted revenge for being humiliated by the combination of Kaiba and her but he really wasn't that bad...he wasn't stripped or lost his Millennium item...she just couldn't place it. 

"Mai…Mai…the eternal slut..." whispered a voice through the air and Mai felt the hairs on her neck stand up straight. She turned, leaning on the yellow convertible and she saw a long haired white colored hair person with glowing ember eyes, the color of fire or blood. Mai looked around, seeing only this ghastly figure and yelled," Who are you? Where is Kaiba and my sister and Mokuba." 

The figure laughed and said," Kaiba is with his brother in the hospital. I had a slight accident while i was cooking their lobster and I mustn't had got all of the germs out because Mokuba is puking his guts out and is bleeding from me trying to get the poison out of him. How was I supposed to know that you can't cut out the tube that brings the food down?" 

"Bastard!" yelled Mai. "You are their maid...I remember you. Where is my sister?" 

"Your sister? I sent her home with her parents who I called. Wasn't I supposed to?" he mocked and that tone reminded her of a certain person but she wasn't positive.

Mai growled at him and screamed," Who are you to decide where she goes. If something is wrong. All she had to do was call me on the cell that Kaiba lent...it is posted all over the house."

"Oh that's right. Your parents decided to rape you...oops I forgot." 

"No one knows that except for my friends and Kaiba doesn't know? How do you know?" 

"I know all my duelist...better run before it happens to her too." Mai growled and jumped in the air and pulled herself up the fence and ran for her house...in sick worry. She knew who it was…Pegasus…he had came out of his shame and was out for revenge. She feared he knew she had the eye and feared for Malik's family…Shadi…Yugi and Ryou. Mai ran down the street, running to her house, which happened to be on the opposite side of town in the trailer park. Mei was on her mind and how she had to protect her...her sister couldn't become her...her sister could not be raped...her life would be worthless...even if she did live like Mai, it would haunt her and she would never be the same. Her sister was so pure…as Mai once was…saving her sister would be saving herself. There would be no savior this time…she would die…it was the 2nd one…the day she feared had came.

Mai stared into the sky at the brightest star, which was the North Star. "Please be okay?" she whispered. "Please let them just taken you or they got pulled over for drinking..." 

She seemed to run at hyper-speed and wasn't at all tired despite her running a couple of miles. Domino City wasn't huge and there was only 3 long blocks after Main street which she was on. She could tell by the neon signs that were everywhere and the people laughing and little show-tunes playing...it made her sick. Here these people were having a nice life while she was trying to save her sister's...her life in fact. Mei was her...the past shall not repeat. 

Mai cleared Main street, running in front of car, stopping the car and came within inches of being hit and she was honked at and given the finger but it didn't matter. Mei was what mattered. They didn't have the human go first law that many other towns did so Mai had to risk being hit...it would be faster...dangerous, yes...but faster. She bolted down the street, her white dress whirling around her body and she reached her house, skidding on the ice. She then realized how cold it was outside and she had no coat. She had left it at Kaiba land, which she had a free pass to and she had spent the evening dueling for cash. She opened the door and reached behind her leg and pulled out her knife, which was a 5-inch butcher knife with a purplish tinted diamond in its hilt, she didn't know what. She kept it for warding off the strange guys when she was on the streets, walking home from work and it was also to hurt the guys who got fresh with her and weren't paying good money. 

She closed the door softly, not wanting them to hear that she was home and she heard a high female voice laugh as she heard her sister screaming and her father moaning. Mai stared at the door and marched softly into the room and she saw what she had feared. Her mother was dressed in her ruby colored robe with little foot spaces at the bottom, sitting on the radiator as a spectator, watching her husband fuck his 10 year old daughter which was covered in blood with the wound on her stomach and neck. He was causing her more pain then she was already in and she could hear the mental screams of her sister, begging for her. Ever since she had gotten the eye, she could hear the voices...begging for mercy. She clutched her head, feeling sick...remembering for a slight second what had happened so many years ago... 

It had been a windy day with the scent of salt in the air...it was the annual sea day where they celebrated the gifts they had got from the sea. The whole town had came to watch the annual contest, the who could eat the most seaweed one. Whoever won got money from the Kaiba family by Seto's adopted father...it was quite a nice chunk but her family refused to participate. They were happy with their lives in the trailer park with no windows or doors and almost no belongings. Mai was sitting in the living room, dreaming of the ocean. She had always loved it...water just was calm but at times the most violent thing in the world then went back to being beautiful. That was she strived to be...Father and Mother had called her to their bedroom to discuss something. Mai walked in happy...she would get her birthday presents...today was her birthday...she'd be turning 6 and her mommy was going to have a baby soon. They told her she could pick the name and she chose Mei...even then she was vain. She walked into the room and found her mother sitting on the lawn chair, smoking a joint, a normal sight in the home, her pregnant belly looking out of place with her skinny frame. Her father lay on the bed with his back to her, running his hand down something furry. She was getting to get a puppy! She wanted one so bad...she had begged for weeks for one and it finally was coming to her. It didn't occur to her that her father was naked and her mother had slammed the door behind her and had barricaded it. "What is it?" Mai asked in child innocence. "I am your father and on your birthday...you must make the ones who brought you to this world happy. Make me happy!" her father said. Mai was confused, wasn't seeing her happy make them happy? "I don't understand..." Her father spun around, letting this circular object hang down as if he had a tail. He grabbed Mai by her sailor suit shirt and pressed her to the bed and she could smell the beer on his breath. He grinned as he lay on her and stripped her of her clothes... and his happiness began while hers forever ended. 

Mai always tried to block the next part out in her mind...it was too painful...he raped her and took away her innocence. She was in 1st grade...too young to even count to 100 perfectly or write her hiragana and katakana to put her name on the paper.

It had came for her...the time for him to roll off her and go to sleep, tired. She wished she had fallen asleep but her curiosity and pain had kept her staying awake...she felt the pain. She lay on the bed and whispered," Doshite?" "I could no longer satisfy him so you must do the job," her mother whispered...drinking her 20th glass of wine. Mai stared up at them in eyes and went to leave the room because her work was done...she wanted clean clothes and to sleep...sleep always dulled your emotions. Her mother stood up from the chair and drew a knife, a long 6-inch butcher knife with a purple diamond in its hilt. "You bring poverty to your family. We would be rich if not for you. You are the cursed child...you were born 4 months early...God mustn't have wanted you in his heaven. I will send you to your rightful place in hell!" 

Her mother was deeply religious person who believed that all people loved in heaven all their lives and were born to serve a purpose…she guessed hers was looking at herself in the present time was to be a sex toy…that was most of her life was spent. 

Her mother heaved the knife at her and she leapt out of the way, jolting her legs, which already hurt. "You can not escape!" her mother whispered in a trance. Mai looked on in fear for her father was behind her, making sure she couldn't go towards the window of the small room. She was going to die...a welcome change. She wanted...needed to die...she knew the pain it would cause to die would never match the pain she would feel for the rest of her life. She looked up as the knife slashed down at her and it was meet by something. A figure with spiky hair stood in front of her with his staff raised and whispered," You will not die today...you have a future to save..." She looked up again and found she was in a hospital, next to a small girl younger then her with long brown hair and wide expressive eyes with a blonde boy standing in front of her, talking to her and making her smile...

Mai never did find out who saved her that day...she knew it had to be one of the Yamis or vessels or holders of the Millennium items. Only they would have the power to save her. She turned to face her parents still out of eye range and held the knife closer to her. In her hand was the knife they had attempted to kill her with...this knife would have blood on it by night's end. Mai stood out from the shadows, the wind whipping her dress around her body and in her right hand was the knife. The shadows fell on her face, letting her violet eyes only be seen.

"Hello mother...father," she whispered. All of their heads jerked up and Mei's saddened face, which showed the pain shocking through her body saw her sister and looked relieved. Her sister had came to save her...her parents were not too happy. Haruka was pissed beyond belief...watching her hubby jerk off someone excited her and she would get seconds from her daughter. Matsuo growled and in a fit of anger, knowing that his perfect laid plans were ruined, plumaged the knife into Mei's tiny body straight into her heart. Mai watched in shock and ran towards Mei, knocking down her parents, hoping to get there before the knife hit. It was too late, the knife emerged into the feather bed and Mei let out a strangled scream. Darkness was being to engulf her and she cried out Mai's name. Mai screamed and knelt by her sister and held her hand, which was sticky.

"I am sorry for letting this happen to you," Mai cried out and kissed her sister's forehead. "It's okay...I love you and I know you tried your best...I have accepted that I will die shortly and…." 

Mai put a finger to her lips and leaned on her sister and listened to her heart, giving its last beat before it was no more...Mei had died...her only joy in life was gone... her world had ended. Mai stood up and walked out of the room where her parents stood. She drew the knife and whispered," Why...? Why her? Why does this give you pleasure? We are your blood...your daughters...tonight your blood will be on the floor," screamed Mai and advanced on them. 

"Why? Answer me!"

"God told me she was too pure, purer then his son…we had to unpurify her." 

Mai sprung into the air, her feet barely touching the ground as she ran to them. Matsuo grabbed his wife and placed her against the wall and whispered for her to go, he would take care of his psycho daughter who was on a killing rampage. Haruka nodded and ran out of the hall. Mai wasn't worried...her mother was so drunk that she would get to the end of the driveway and pass out. Mai closed her eyes and opened them and clutched her knife tighter, letting the blood run onto it for the hilt was sharp.

"Die..." she hissed and took one step forward and advanced on him. Matsuo was normally a brave man but Mai scared him...the way her eyes were on fire...the gold air that surrounded her...and the white dress ever so angelic. Mai pinned her against the wall so she could look him into the eyes and pressed the knife to his penis, letting him feel the cold steel. "This is for me," she yelled and in one solid movement, ripped it off with the knife and Matsuo screamed, feeling his pride and joy gone. 

Mai let the blood run down her hand from the knife and blew into the air lazily...making him think she wasn't paying attention and he went to grab her...strangle her but her knife was there and in a second, both his hands were cut off, joining his other body parts. "That is for Mei so even in death, you will never touch a girl...." Mai grinned and ran her blood soaked hand down her cheek in a warrior stance and switched hands. 

"Good-bye..." she whispered and she pushed the knife into his neck and killed him...beheading him. Mai took the blood soaked knife and ran it on the already grimy floor and whipped her hands on the white dress, not thinking that there was blood on them It was a slight ceremony. The pureness that remained in her heart had finally died. She took the body and dragged it to a closet and locked it up there with a twist of the knob.

She took a deep breath, still feeling immoral as if she could never die and walked out the front door where her mother sat, cowering in fear in the cold, Mai laughed bitterly and tossed the knife within her hand, catching it and then flung it as if it was a spear and it went into her mother's back but didn't kill her. It was just to immobilize her... "Maybe now you will feel the coldness i feel inside when your family doesn't love you and you have no one...the coldness in your heart of always being alone...needing the warmth. I suspected it from him…men are just horny pigs but you…you were my mother and I trusted you." 

Mai laughed and pulled the knife out of her mother's back and whipped it off in the snow. Killing was a sort of high that she could get used to...it made her feel whole. 

* * *

Mai ran down the street...crying. Within in a few minutes, the high from the kill made her confused...she had taken a life.... Killed somebody...the people who gave birth of her. She knew that she had every right to...they were never her parents really because of the drugs and sex crave but…she felt bad. She couldn't think about it right now...she was going back to Kaiba's to have a talk with this guy. How the hell did he know about what was going on?

Mai stared at how pretty the city was as she made her way back into town. People were staring at her because of the red stains on her dress but she couldn't bring herself to care...it was pretty. People had forgotten to take the lights off their houses and tinsels littered the bare cherryblossom trees. It would be soon when they would be covered in pink and the rain of pink would start. She loved April... She reached the mansion and found the gates unlocked. She looked around suspiciously but it all looked OK so she went in. 

The front door was unlocked and she walked in to find Kaiba sitting with Mokuba on the sofa with a million nurse's surrounding him.

"Kaiba, when did you get here? Someone creepy..."

" I know," whispered Kaiba. "They just came here to get a little revenge...they didn't get into my safes or products…they only came to hurt Mokuba and Mei. How is Mei doing up at the hospital?"

"She's fine," Mai said lying and Kaiba handed her a note. "This note was found on the corner addressed to you. I haven't read it yet..."Mai nodded and left the Kaiba brothers to do there own lovely dovey thing and walked out the gates. It was then she opened the note and in it read:

Mai, meet me at the school at 11 tonight…I know there are things you want to know… I didn't want to hurt anyone but Mokuba was in the way and I was mad about not using Kaiba' technology and owning it.-Pegasus-

"I'll be there," she muttered, setting the piece of paper down and hugged Kaiba. "I will get even with whoever did this to you…" she whispered and slipped his jacket off him, which was his usual showy one that was a perfect lilac with little metallic mirrors on it where the zipper should have been. It had 3 buttons of both sides so she could button whichever way with pockets all over. It was extremely warm but she didn't button it…she needed to feel the cold…it was the only thing that was real in her mind. Mai finished her brisk run through the town and emerged at the school...her sweat mixed in with the blood from those she had slayed. Mei weighed heavily on her mind but she enjoyed it despite it bring her sadness. It would make her stronger and make the blood bath so much easier. She was out for his blood for everything…the past and her present. To prevent the future, she would kill him…it sounded so noble. 

The school was a traditional Japanese school with large towers with bells in it surrounded by a courtyard and front steps that led into the 5-story building. Mai's hand gripped tighter around the hilt, feeling the diamond against her skin, scratching it slightly.

"Mai...come into the principal office...I can be found there..." whispered a voice within her mind and Mai obeyed, not knowing what else she could do. She dragged her sweat and blood drenched body up the stairs and entered the school, which wasn't locked because of a basketball game going on. She opened the door to the principal's office and she sat down, looking around her surroundings. Every spare inch was pictures of a lady with blonde curled hair and blue eyes. In some of them, she was standing by a longhaired young man who had gray hair even at the age of 19. That same man sat in front of her, his back turned to her and she whispered," Pegasus!"

Pegasus laughed and bowed his head. "Greetings Mai. Lovely night we are having..." Mai growled, she loathed the man and grabbed him by his red suit. 

"Tell me why you hurt Mokuba and put my sister's life in danger. Thanks to you, she is dead!" 

Pegasus grinned and he fingered his gold necklace which had a eye engraved in it…the Millinium tank, saying," There was no other way to get back what is mine.... I know you have the eye and I want it back...in exchange for that...I will change the past and bring your sister back to you along with your parents and all those you killed so you don't go to jail and one other payment and your sister will grow up in wealth…"

Mai screamed in frustration and pressed her knife to his throat," You may have it..." she looked at his neck to make sure it was real..." but why should I give you the eye. You have your wife still in card form With Kaiba's new holographic technology...she is as real as you or me. How dare you kill my sister so you can a millenium item. There is no use of you collecting the other items. It is like if I killed your wife so I could have the eye...do you have any heart?" 

Pegasus's eyes were down-cast and he whispered," Having the eye does have its advantages but there is one slight problem. You can see within people's mind but you can't prevent them doing it until it is too late. I knew my wife was going to die through the eye even though it didn't belong to me as for you but until I realized its power...she had died, as did your sister. You could have killed them when you picked it up for the 1st time." 

Mai growled and Pegasus continued," I targeted you for a reason tonight. What you said is right about my wife being in front of me...she is right now." 

Mai looked at him in confusment and Pegasus grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You look exactly like her, do you know? You could be her, you know. You can be rich and have what you desire in life...with Mei having a normal life and you…never stripping…owning all the riches that you so desire…and all the duel cards you want."

He went to kiss her but Mai pulled away, scared for once in her life and poked the knife through his stomach. 

"Richs mean nothing unless you can share it with the one you love...I am sending you your riches now by killing you...you can be with her now..." she whispered." I don't think she be very proud of you for making a move on me..." 

Pegasus's eyes closed and the Millennium tank appeared in her hand and she held it there. 

"Is that all I am good for? A sex toy...I failed at the one thing that I had to succeed in…I let Mei die." 

The tank glowed and Mai whispered," Show me, Bakura and Yugi." 

Bakura was snuggled against his Ryou, both naked from head to toe, having slept together while Yugi was on the couch with Yami, both fallen asleep during the movie they were watching...Lord of the Rings. 

"At least someone is happy," she whispered and she fell to the ground, crying. She was in such deep shit...she had killed 3 people, she had no purpose in her life for living...the only people she ever loved were gone...she had to get out of this life.

Bakura walked up the steps of the lighthouse in a grumpy mood. He had to interrupt himself from a nice restful sleep, having taken Ryou to get up and meet someone here. His hair was sticking up straight and his clothes were matted and torn from Ryou attempting to get them off but ended up ripping them in frustration. 

He reached the top step and up on the platform which was incased in glass. A blonde haired girl stood by it, staring out at the waves crashing. Her white dress was stained in blood. 

"So you got together with Ryou, huh," she whispered and she felt Bakura nod behind her. "I am happy for you but my life ends here today..." Mai spun around and faced him so he could see the blood. 

"Mother and Father raped Mei and killed her...I killed them and Pegasus who orchestrated this. My only reason for living is gone...I am not loved.... And people need love in their lives…I have no reason to love…" Mai sobbed. 

Bakura walked over to her and put his hand over her shoulder and kissed her passionately, wanting to show her that he cared about her. She pushed him away, feeling him grab at her breasts. 

"Do you think that kissing will just make-up for the way you treated me," she whispered. "I loved you and will always love you but to you I am just good- wind them up and have sex with them toy. You loved the idea of having a sex bot with you...the sex.... it wasn't enough...i just wanted to be held by you...nothing perverted to show you care but you didn't...you really are a nut job." 

Mai grinned and whispered," I came here tonight to tell you that I have decided to end my life...a life without love isn't a life that is worth living...." 

Bakura stared at her and hissed," You are forbidden to die." He shook her form, trying to knock some sense in her.

Mai laughed sardonically. "Why should I live? The only person I ever loved is in love with himself...both of them...I used to think it was just normal but it isn't. Without me, you and Ryou would have never gotten together. A famous person wrote," I only want your happiness knowing that I will be yours to share it." I will never be yours so... I am leaving. " 

Mai lowered her eyes and leaned over and kissed him, letting their tears mix together. "I killed a person...I slept with too many...my sprit is shot...I am truly empty..." she whispered and a gold aura surrounded her as she ran towards the glass. Bakura tried to stop her but his hands were bound to his side and he could only sob as she jumped and fell to earth... 

"Why did she do this?" Yugi wondered. 

"She needed out," Yami whispered, crying along with his aibou. 

"How could you not say you were loved. I loved you..." whispered Kaiba within his mind, reading her note which was covered in blood but still readable. 

Ryou was staring at the gruesome body in despair...not believing this was happening. It was like she was an angel that lost its wings with the white dress and the hair. 

Bakura was silent as always and slid his hand down his back jeans pockets. In there lay a card with Mai's smug face on it, grinning at the world as she leapt to her death. 

I will be back...in a time where i can love you and be loved in return. I have put the eye in some place where it wouldn't be found for awhile. I will be back and maybe then you will realize what i could have offered. Maybe now you will appreciate me. 

I need love 

I needed to get out of this world. 

I need...you.

Yami picked up the note, shaking but he was the only person who could handle it…he had caused so many deaths in the past and he didn't love her.

Dear all of you…

I love you all so much but the pain is too much. The hardest thing about living in this world is living in it. I couldn't stand not being loved and the only person who ever did is gone…I lied Kaiba…Mei is dead. All of my money will go to taking care of the dog that comes to my house every day…he hates people but he needs to be fed…I want you Kaiba to take him home and give him as a present to Mokuba…he is afraid of women but he is gentle with young boys…he is just 4 months old and will get big…think as it as a big pony. I needed to get out and I will return in a different era and maybe then I will be loved…the eye has been returned to Shadi and Shadi is giving the Millennium tank was given back to Isis…my dueling deck will go to Yugi and I want one of you to torture Anzu…

I killed 3 people tonight and jail isn't good enough for me…my parents raped Mei and killed her. I had to get revenge…they did the same to me but I didn't die obviously. My body will be with Mei and she will have that warm body next to her and there she can play with the puppies that I could never give her and eat as much as she wanted and do things I could never do. I hope you all live a nice life full of love and happiness and turn out better then me…my only accomplishment was just being #3 duelist in the world. Despite me loving exclusively some of you…I am happy and have a nice life with your Yami or your light…I wish the best for you…just remember that your lights will not be there forever…keep that in mind…you will live eternally…I saw it. Try to love each other because you are what each other only has…the people who are here to see me here lying dead in a pile of blood are your true friends…It might not seem that way now but trust me… I know all…I used the tank. See ya in a different time in heaven, my world…the dream was true…my future is death…aishiteru

^Mai^

All of them stared at Yami in tears and Yami looked up at the full moon which was in the sky…he could just see Mai's face in it like when he had saw Kaiba and his grandpa and Mokuba when he was at Duelist Kingdom.

"You were loved…" he whispered and held his sobbing aibou closer and all thought why did she do this? They now realized what a good person she was…too late.

A/N Wow…68 pages in HTML format…go me…this was written from an idea about my life…Mai is a lot like me because I want to try stripping once in my life…my friends tease me about it because they say I want to be a slut and I have never even kissed a guy…I am 14 and in high school, lolx. Sorry if you didn't get a lemon or more in depth romance…read above statement…it came from my best friend telling the whole school I was bi and the after math of it…I am straight…female who loves guys but it is the extravagation of my thoughts…hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas! Review…please…I read all of them and if you sign and I understand the topic you are writing about…I'll review…I love you all and…( tosses you some dark chocolate and white chocolate and some cheese with chocolate covering it with a gallon of water) Enjoy!


End file.
